Wishing
by KittyKat7641
Summary: What happens when you make an unknown wish upon a star? Kitty was just a regular girl, getting through life, when she is transported into the world of Fruits Basket
1. Chapter 1

"Man, if school were this easy all the time, no one would ditch." I said as I typed the last period on my paper. "But then again, if it were easy, there would be no use for it. Anyways, BREAK TIME!" I sang the last two words, grabbing my remote and hitting play. I got up and turned off the lights, settling down again to watch my favorite anime of all time for the 400th time.

"Kyo's just so cute!!! If I were Tohru, I would so be going after him." I giggled at the end of the first episode. "If only I could really be there." I closed my eyes as the second episodes music began.

"As you wish my beloved." A voice in the corner whispered, barely audible.

"Be safe today mom. Look after Kitty for me." I heard a small voice say.

"Gah, five more minutes. I'll wake up then." My lower-back length black hair was spread across my face.

"Don't worry, I can walk to school by myself. You were up late last night, doing who knows what."

"School? Wait, no ones home this weekend." I remember suddenly. So why was there a voice talking to me. I sat up straight in bed and hit something soft. Looking up I found I was in a tent. "What in the-"

"Bye. I'll be back after work. Don't forget your phone if you go out." this girl said, smiling and going out of the tent. Her hair was brown, and reached just down to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a high school uniform, and had startling brown eyes. I sat in bed for ten minutes before screaming and running outside.

A thick forest surrounded me, with a dark green grass that looked soft enough to sleep on. The sky was a perfect blue, with little white fluffy clouds scattered. I just barely saw the girls' hair flip around a tree. Quickly, I composed myself and went back inside, hoping not to see what I knew was in there. In between two sleeping bags was a picture frame with a lovely woman in it. Her fingers on her right shoulder showing a peace sign, and a big goofy smile on her face. Tohru Honda's mother.

"A dream. That's what this has to be. I just saw this episode. No more cookie dough before bed. Now how to wake up?" I said to myself. But then I thought better of it. "Might as well have some fun before I wake up. Maybe I can get all the way to meeting Momiji." I giggled to myself and grabbed some fresh clothes.

"Tohru would be at Yuki's now. Prolly just leaving though. Maybe I'll go meet Shigure before she gets home from school." I went off into the woods, not having any idea where I was going.

I walked around, wondering how Tohru found the house so easily, remembering it was written in a script. Since it was a dream to me, I just began thinking about the house. A few moments after, I came to the hill just above it. I laughed at myself, wondering why it had taken me so long to remember that.

Going down, I saw the porch clearly. Shigure was picking up the rocks that looked like the zodiac animals. He and Tohru had already talked about them. I quietly walked towards his house, not knowing what I was going to do once I got there. Right before I got onto the porch, I realized this guy had no idea who I was, and would probably ask questions I wasn't ready to answer. Just as he stepped back onto the porch with a newspaper, I hid behind the side of the house, hoping I could walk back the way I came without him hearing.

"Two young girls in one day, this must be lucky for me." He said, not moving his eyes from his paper. "Are you related to Miss Tohru Honda?" I quietly came out from the side of the house.

"Sorry for trespassing, I was just taking a walk." I said, bowing.

"You have her eyes, you know that?" He said, ignoring my apology.

"Who?"

"Tohru. She was just here a little bit ago. Claimed she lived close by with her sister. I just figured you might be her sister."

"Umm…" I was at a loss for words. Here was a perfect lie for me to tell in dreamland, and I couldn't say anything.

"I take your silence as a yes. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Umm… I'm sorry. I was just walking. I don't mean to be a bother. I'll just go ahead and continue my walk." I turned from him.

"You should stop by another time. I owe you a tea. Oh, and I hope you'll bring Tohru." He said, waving.

'What is wrong with me. My dream and I freak just meeting Shigure?' I mentally slapped myself as I walked back to the tent. I sat there doing nothing until I heard footsteps outside the tent. The flap opened and Tohru came in.

"I know, it's late. I have a paper to write, but I think I'm going to wash up first." she said to me. I could tell she had a fever, but I was too weirded out to do anything except nod. She left with a small towel, and I heard laughter. Loud laughter. I peeked out to see Yuki and Shigure outside, Shigure pointing and laughing. Yuki asked us if we would accompany him home, and we both agreed. I grabbed some clothes before we left, knowing the mudslide would make them dirty and I really didn't want to wear Yuki's clothes.

"You've been living there for almost a week? Well at least that explains why we would all of a sudden have new neighbors. You see, all this land belongs to the Sohma's." Yuki said after we explained everything.

"We would only be staying until the remodeling finished. We don't have much, but we can pay." Tohru said, looking at the table.

"The woods are very dangerous out here." Shigure said. (He finally stopped laughing.) "Especially for two young ladies."

"We're used to all the bugs and things. We can take care of ourselves." I said, finally speaking up. I have no idea why I was so quiet.

"There are weirdos around at night." Yuki said. "My cousin being my best example." Shigure looked at him with a sweat drop.

"Mom taught us never to be afraid. And never to give up." Tohru said, standing up. She swooned at the last three words. She fell to the floor, where Yuki automatically ran to her side.

"You have a fever Miss Honda, you shouldn't go out."

"We have a spare room upstairs. You two are welcome to it if you would like."

"No, we can't cause you anymore trouble than we already have." I said. "I'll take care of her. Don't you worry." I said, standing up, but swooning as well. I didn't even feel warm before then.

"That settles it. You both stay here. You're both sick." They each grabbed one of our hands and led us up to a spare room. We fell asleep once the beds were made.

**(ok... so this is my first ever fan fic... please be nice if u review... )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOT MY FIRST EVER FAN!!!! OMG I WAS SO EXCITED TO READ UR REVIEW... So here's the next chapter. i just finished it a few moments ago and put it right on up here for u!!!**

**Thanks purpleapostle! you really made my day!!**

I woke up later that night, realizing I still wasn't in normal world. "Yay for my weird dreams.' I thought and got out of bed. 'Damn, how do Japanese sleep on the floor? Owie.' I creeped downstairs.

"Two girls in the house is not going to make Akito happy."

"I know. But the least we could do is let them stay until they are better."

"And hope neither of them hugs us."

"Good Morning!" I said cheerfully as I walked into the dining area.

"Miss Honda, how are you feeling this morning?" Yuki asked.

"Please, just call me Kitty. Miss Honda is Tohru. And I'm feeling great. Thanks for asking."

"Is Tohru feeling any better?" Shigure asked.

"She's still asleep. I just got a little hungry and thought I would make something to eat." I said, opening the door I knew would lead to the kitchen. Of course, I had forgotten it was a mess. "Uhh…"

"Sorry, we don't cook much." Yuki explained with a sweat drop.

"It shows." 'You don't clean either.' I thought.

"Well, it may be weird, and the thought of living with two strange boys would probably scare anyone, but the room you two stayed in last night is free if you want it." Yuki said.

"Oh no, we can't cause you any more trouble than we already have!" Tohru exclaimed as she showed up in the doorway.

"Miss Honda, it's no trouble at all. And seeing as you can't go back to your tent, you really have no other place to go."

"What do you mean we can't go to our tent?" I asked.

"Well, when I went on a walk earlier, I noticed there had been a mudslide. Your tent is covered." Shigure answered.

"But, MOM was in there!!!" Tohru screamed and ran out the door. We all followed quickly.

"MOM!" She cried when she got to the clearing. She immediately started to try to dig her out. She passed out after only a few moments, due to her fever.

"Miss Honda, please don't strain yourself. We'll come back when its brighter outside. I'm sure your mom wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Yuki said, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Yes, please come back to the house." I nodded and too over for Yuki, knowing he wouldn't be able to pick her up, and we walked back to the house. Sometime on the walk, Tohru passed out completely, and I accepted the boys offer to live there if I could persuade Tohru.

Back at the house, I put Tohru back on her bed, still out like a light, and went back downstairs. Both boys were still up.

"Thanks. I know it might not mean much to you, but it means a lot to me." I went back upstairs and went back to bed.

I woke up to Tohru exclaiming "MOM!" and opened my eyes to see Tohru grab a picture frame. She stared at it, then asked how.

"Good Morning Miss Honda, Miss Kitty. I have your things. I think it's everything, if you would like to check." Yuki was smiling at the doorway.

"Yuki, you did this all by yourself? It must have taken all night. You must be exhausted." Tohru said. "How did you do it?"

"It's a secret." He said with a mysterious smile. "Your sister agreed to stay here with us, only if you would agree to it."

"It's not like it would be free, we intend to pay you both for your services." Shigure popped into the room.

"Services?" I asked.

"As our brand new housekeepers!" He smiled. "I'm guessing your references will all check out?" He said as he walked out of the room, not giving either of us a chance to object.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to go back to bed." I said.

Just as I lay down, we heard a small crack, and then a larger one. Suddenly the whole ceiling cracked, and a huge hole appeared. As the dust settled, a boy with a bright orange head of hair began to materialize. He was in a black shirt and khakis.

"Ready for me to break your face Rat-boy?" He said, looking straight at Yuki.

"I was hoping he would send someone stronger." Yuki responded. "Must you break something every time you show up?"

Orange top made to punch Yuki, but he was too fast for him. He moved out of the way, and orangey punched the wall.

"Please don't!" Tohru exclaimed, going over towards them. She slipped on a stray piece of roof, and fell right into orange top. I giggled at her reaction. "I… I turned him into… a cat?" she said, holding up an orange cat.

"Wow." I said, getting up and tripping on another stray piece of roof. I fell, right into Yuki and Shigure, who had just came into the room asking if Kyo was there, seeing as he heard loud noises. They both changed into a dog and rat.

"This must be a dream, everyone's changing into animals." Tohru said. She started screaming for a doctor, grabbing them all and running towards the stairs. She dropped them when she saw the postman.

"Sorry I'm so late, but here's your mail." He said.

"Mister, its terrible! They're animals."

"Yes, I see that." Shigure took the mail the man was holding out. "Wow, I wish my dog were that trained." He said as he left.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

**okies... chapter 2... i kinda got stuck so im gunna go watch sum FB or read it... whichever i find first in this messy room...**


	3. Chapter 3

**wow... i sat at my computer all day today and couldnt write anything until now. stupid writers block. oh wellz. at least i finally got somewhere. hope u like it!!**

"Great, now how am I supposed to explain this, you stupid Rat?" The Orange Cat exclaimed.

"Don't you even try to blame this on me, stupid Cat." The rat stated calmly.

"They can talk?" Tohru said, her head spinning.

"Well, we might as well explain it. Tohru, Kitty, I'm a dog. Yuki's a rat, and the cat is Kyo. For hundreds of years, our family has been cursed to turn into the twelve animals of the Zodiac, including the Cat. Whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress, or when we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform. After a while, we change back. The only problem is," *Poof* "We're naked." Tohru squeaked and hid her face quickly, I just kinda giggled and turned. "Sorry about that." He said when they were fully dressed. He led us to the table where we all sat down, Kyo sat outside on the patio.

"This is one strange family. But don't I know it…" I smiled to myself.

"Tohru, didn't you say this morning you would love to be a year of the cat? How do you feel now that you've seen him?" Shigure asked her.

"Oh wow, a cat. I'm so pleased to meet you, Kyo."

"He spends all his time studying martial arts, but he couldn't even feel your presence behind him. How humiliating."

"Shut it you damn dog. What are two girls doing here anyway?"

"We were here before you were, stupid cat." I said, getting testy.

"Who we allow into this house doesn't concern you." Yuki said, sipping some tea.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo screamed and hit the table. It broke cleanly in two and one half hit Tohru in the head, causing her to bleed from the spot it hit. I got up and smacked Kyo across the face before going over to see if she was alright.

Shigure left the room and came back moments later with a first aid kit. He handed it to me and I started to clean her up.

"Kyo, for once, you should have used your head. I'll indulge you this time, but at least make it worth my time." They started a fight while Tohru begged them to stop. Shigure told her not to worry, they fought every time they saw each other.

"C'mon pretty boy." Kyo shouted.

"Shouldn't we stop them before they break your house?" I said, just as Yuki got face to face with Kyo and kicked him right out the door. "I hope he's alright." I said as I finished with Tohru and turned to the door.

"The only thing he's bruised is his ego. Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki said, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm fine, I just wonder about… Kyo" She said as he got up from the grass and ran into the forest.

"He'll be back. He really has no place else to go." Shigure said.

"You must be a wonder during P.E. at school." I said to Yuki.

"SCHOOL!?!?! I almost forgot!" Tohru yelled, running up the stairs to get ready. She came back down moments later in a dirty uniform, heading for the door.

"Tohru, are you sure you want to go dressed like that?" Shigure asked. She looked down at her uniform. "So her actions last night are remembered."

"It's not that bad. I'll just say I fell. I really have to go. I promised mom. She wanted to know how it felt to hold that diploma in her hand." Shigure looked at me. I gave him an I'll explain later look.

"Why don't you borrow the school washing machine. Lord knows I did it plenty of times when I went there." I said. Shigure looked at me again. "Two years ago." I explained.

"Well, I don't want to be late, especially if I have to wash my clothes." Tohru said, heading out the door.

"I might as well get ready to." Yuki said starting for the stairs.

"I should leave as well. Akito will have to hear about this mornings happenings." Shigure mentioned.

"Akito?"

"He's the head of the Sohma family."

"He must be important. I understand." I got up and left the room. I stopped in the hall and listened to Yuki.

"You plan on having their memories erased, don't you?"

"Not at all. You know as well as I that we can't do anything without him learning about it. And if we do hide them, you can expect any consequences would be ten times worse." Shigure explained. I heard him walk to the door, and hurried up the stairs.

I had the whole morning to myself, seeing as everyone was out at school and the main house. I had forgotten Kyo was somewhere around, until I caught him with duct tape and a big piece of plastic in my room.

"Orange top!" I said loudly when I popped in. his hair stood on end and I could swear I almost heard a small hiss. "I know you're just fixing the hole, but I wanted to let you know, you hurt her again, and I'll make sure I hit you harder." I turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't mean for my temper to get that bad. Its just when I see that damn rat," His hand tightened around the tape dispenser. "I get so irritated. He just sits there with that stupid look on his face. I hate him!" He yelled the last three words.

"I'm sure you do. And I'm sure he would say the same about you. Your problems are with him, not me. If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me, but I'm not going to try to make you two best friends. Honestly, I think that would scare people." I said before I could stop myself. "I mean, from what Shigure said and what I saw today, you two really don't get along."

"Whatever. Look, this won't last forever, but it should work for awhile." We heard the door open downstairs.

"We're home!" Tohru's voice floated up the stairs.

"You should apologize to her as well." I said before leaving the room. I passed Tohru on the way downstairs, telling Yuki she was putting her bag away. "Have a good day at school?" I asked him.

"Yes I did. And were you okay here by yourself? Kyo didn't come back and make things hard on you did he?"

"Nah, he's just a cat. He can't do anything to me." I smiled. "So, working for room and board, where should I start?"

"Where ever you think. The house is pretty messy."

"Yeah, if only your fan club could see it. Although they would adore your trash probably." I joked. I headed for the kitchen, figuring it would be the worst.

I was right. I opened the door and immediately had to close it. The smell was horrible. Fish from forever ago was not a good smell. I went and found a handkerchief before going there again, warning Tohru as well.

"It's not going to clean itself." I said, when Tohru and I stared at it for a full five minutes. Yuki offered to help, but between Tohru saying it wouldn't be fair, and Shigure saying he wouldn't be much help anyway, we ended up spending quite a few hours in that little kitchen. By the time it was clean, we got dinner going. Just when the rice cooker went off, the door opened and Shigure walked in.

"It smells delicious." He said. "Might I have a word with both of you before dinner?" We both nodded and followed him to the table. "As you know Kitty, I spoke with Akito today."

"I explained it to Tohru as well, so she knows too." I told him. He nodded.

"Just as well. As long as you can keep the secret, you may stay in this house as long as you want." Yuki walked in.

"We won't be punished?" Tohru asked.

"Punished? You can keep the secret right?" Yuki asked.

"Of course we can!" I said.

"Yes. But um, as long as we're staying here, is it alright if I tell a couple of my friends where I am. I don't want them to worry."

"Of course. As long as you don't tell them the secret." Shigure smiled. "Now, lets have some of that deliciousness I smelled earlier!"

Tohru and I both got up and served dinner. Before we left the kitchen for the last time, I happened to glance out the window and saw Kyo hiding in a tree. I guess that meant he wouldn't be eating dinner with us tonight. I decided that no matter how long it took, I would get him to either open up to me, or open up to Tohru.

**hopefully the next chapter wont be so hard to write. i'm adding the next characters soon!!! I cant wait to put in Momiji. i love him, hes so hyper and excited like me!!!**

**btw... this story will mostly go along with the book, considering its my sisters and hasnt gotten lost in my mess of a room, but some of it will come from the anime. also, i may change things up depending on my mood when i write certain things. thank you creative license!!! lolz**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating sooner. i know i feel all weird when i have to wait for stories... so im going to try to update quickly... although i do end up with writers block sometimes... anywayz... to the story!!!**

"Ahh, so full. Delicious." Shigure said, leaning back and rubbing his tummy. "To bad Kyo's in too much of a bad mood to eat."

"What did you do to put him in a bad mood?" Yuki asked, sipping some miso soup.

"I made him take an entrance exam. Starting tomorrow, Kyo will be the newest student at your school."

"Get Out!" Yuki said, his eyes flashing.

"I won the bet with myself. I knew you would be mad. But anyways, the last time Kyo took the exam, he didn't attend the all boys school. Instead he went missing for four months. No one knew where he was. He finally told me today he was in the mountains training."

"Training? As in meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears?" I asked.

"What's he going to do with his training?" Tohru asked.

"He wants to beat me in a fight." Yuki said, standing up. "That idiot." He walked out of the room.

"Bedtime for smallish ones." I said, turning to Tohru and grabbing the dishes she was about to take to the kitchen. "You cooked, I'll clean. You have school in the morning, and I'm sure it will be eventful, seeing as orange-top will be there. I wonder if he'll have a fan club like the prince." I whispered the last sentence to Tohru, who giggled. She went upstairs after bidding Shigure good night. I grabbed the rest of the dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"I don't mean to pry, but you were ok here by yourself today, right Kitty?" Shigure asked, standing in the doorway.

"I was fine. I just lounged around. I wish I had something to read though." I said while scrubbing some plates.

"Kyo got back early, didn't he? He left almost immediately after the test."

"I saw him. He patched the roof in Tohru and my room. It's not perfect, but it should hold for a while." I set the dishes on the counter and went on to the next load.

"I see. Well, tomorrow I don't have to go anywhere, so I guess we're stuck here together." He smiled.

"The way you say that, it's a wonder people call you a pervert." We both laughed. He yawned and announced it was time for bed for him. I told him I would finish the dishes and probably head to bed as well.

The next morning, I woke up after Tohru, Yuki and Kyo had already left for school. Going downstairs in my pajamas, I found Shigure heading for the kitchen.

"Good morning puppy. How are you?" I teased him.

"I'm hungry. Did Tohru leave anything from breakfast for me?" He whined.

"She left mine in the microwave, you can have it if you want." I yawned and went to the fridge for some orange juice.

"You don't want breakfast?"

"I don't eat before working out. I figured on going for a jog around the area this morning. And after I jog, I make myself eggs and toast."

"I see. Well, enjoy your run." He took the breakfast from the microwave and went into the dining room.

I took off after changing into a short set. I ran around the wood area around the house. I saw the secret base Yuki had told us about earlier. I reached the edge of the grounds, which I figured to be where the cement sidewalk started, and turned back. Hot and sweaty, I reached the door to the house just as a loud clanging noise rang out. I quickly went into the kitchen, where I found Shigure surrounded by dishes.

"Do I need to ask, or can I just assume?" He laughed and I helped him pick them up. "Now, bath time." I giggled and ran upstairs to the bath.

I came downstairs and was about to walk out of the kitchen when I heard Kyo's voice. I quickly stepped back and listened.

"I cant help it, I'm not made for interacting with people."

"People arent born social, but it sure seems easier to some. But most, like you, need to work at it. You're just inexperienced. For example, as a martial artist, you have the strength to break the table with your fists. But, you also have the self-control to stop your fist right before it hit's the table. You had to refine that control. That's the result of fighting bears in the mountains."

'Wow, Shigure can really be deep.' I thought. Wondering if I should stay and listen more, or make a snack, knowing people would be hungry. I decided to make a snack, considering my stomach rumbled a little. I heard Yuki come in the door and took the snacks out to the boys.

"She has work tonight. She said she got off around eleven. I think I'll go pick her up." Yuki was saying.

"That sounds like a good idea. Perverts like Shigure could be lurking around." Kyo scoffed and Yuki smiled his cute half smile. "I thought you boys might be hungry, so I made a snack. I'm guessing since Tohru has work, I'm required to cook?"

"It would seem so." Shigure said, picking up his newspaper once more.

"Well, I'm not as good with Japanese cooking, but I make some good American entrees. Are you okay with that?"

"Sounds good. Although, may I ask why?" Yuki asked.

"I went to America for three years of my life. When mom died, I came back here for Tohru. That, and I missed my grandpa." I smiled and pranced into the kitchen.

"America? She could help with my writing. Give me a different view on certain things." Shigure started mumbling to himself.

"You came back for your sister? After you had left in the first place?" Yuki asked me, coming into the kitchen.

"Yes. There's nothing more perfect than family. Tohru's important to me."

"Why did you leave?"

"Education opportunities. I'm a closet writer, and mom thought it would be better for me to get out of the closet and into the real world. She wrote to my aunts daughter who lives over in California and asked if I could live there for a while."

"Oh."

"I thought you might be slightly speechless after that. What about you? Why don't you live at the main house?" I grabbed some spices from one of the cabinets.

"I just didn't feel right living there. You and your sister are like heroes to me."

"How?" I started frying pieces of meat in the frying pan.

"Well, I could have left before I did and lived in a tent. But I was too scared."

"It's alright to be scared sometimes. Family is a very important thing. You probably just didn't want to make them feel bad."

"Yeah." His eyes were downcast. I figured it was time to change the subject.

"Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you make sure everyone is downstairs at least?" I began grabbing the serving plates. Yuki left the room. A few minutes later, I heard thumping down the stairs.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." Kyo yelled just before going into the dining room. I chuckled and grabbed the first plate.

"My cousin used to make this anytime anyone in the house was stressed. Now I make it just because its good. Steak and Mushrooms with a delicate teriyaki sauce."

"It looks great, Kitty." Yuki said.

After dinner, since Tohru still wasn't home, I did the dishes, this time with help from Kyo. He didn't talk the entire time, but I could tell he had something on his mind, but I thought he would open up once he was ready. After he helped, he disappeared, so I went and found Shigure.

"Is there a library nearby at all?" I asked, opening the door to his office.

"There's one on the other side of town. Why do you ask?"

"I love to read. I also love to write." I sat down in front of his desk.

"You know, I have some books you might find interesting." He leaned over and picked out a few from his bookcase.

"Oh, wow, thank you." I took the books and looked at the front. "Wait a second. These say the author is Shigure Sohma."

"Yes. I am a novelist." He posed with his hand on his chin.

"Wow, a novelist. What all have you written? What genres?"

"All kinds."

"Sounds great. Thank you so much." I took a couple books and went to my room. Tohru came in awhile later, while I was reading the second book, and we talked about what happened during her walk home. Apparently Kyo was hiding in the woods waiting for her. She thought he was a pervert, and we both laughed at that. Then we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**Next chapter, i promise i will add another character... in fact, it will probably be Kagura!!! YAY!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long to update again... although this time was a shorter time frame... w/e... but ive been busy with wedding things, seeing as i'm getting married in May!!! and i found out i have alot of minor details to see to, which has considerably hurt my writing time... i wrote most of this starting aroun 1 am... and its now 348 am... damn im tired... but newayz... like i said last time... NEW CHARACTER!!! YAYZ!!!**

The next morning, everyone gathered for breakfast, which I was making. Mushroom omelet's and rice were sitting ready for eating. Kyo even ate with us.

"Kyo, I hear you scared Tohru last night." I said, giggling.

"What? Our little Kyo was being a stalker?" Shigure teased.

"Don't say it like that! I just walked her home is all!" Kyo's face got red.

"Kyo-ho's a stalker! Kyo-ho's a stalker!" Shigure teased. Kyo started growling.

"Time for school!" I announced before a fight broke out. "You have work after, right Tohru?"

"Yes, that's right." She said before getting up and heading up the stairs to get her things.

"Yuki, since Kyo went last night, why don't you go tonight. To pick her up I mean." Shigure suggested right before both boys left the room. I picked up the dishes and washed them, saying goodbye to Tohru before she left. After I was done washing dishes, I looked around for Shigure. I found him in his study again.

"I finished those books last night. Do you have any more?" I said, sitting down in front of his desk and handing the books over.

"Yes, that whole bookshelf is full of books. Not all of them are mine, but you're free to read them." He pointed to the shelf.

"Who's are the others?" I went over and was looking at the books.

"Hatori's. He's the Sohma family doctor. He specializes in taking care of the Sohma's, but his major practice is Akito."

"Does Akito get sick more often than everyone else or something?"

"Yes. We don't know why, but he does."

"Oh." I said, selecting a few books. "Would you mind if I read in here, or should I go back to my room?"

"You may stay in here if you like. Anytime you like, you may sit in here and read. And you can take any books you like to read." He grabbed his newspaper and began to read. I took that as a sign and sat in a corner with a couple random books. We sat like that for a couple hours, when we heard the two boys come in from school.

"Hi Yuki! Hi Kyo!" I said, going to the door to greet them. "Are either of you hungry? I'll make you some snacks." I went to the kitchen.

"Thank you Kitty." Yuki said when I brought the snacks out to the table. He was the only one there.

"Where did Kyo go?"

"I have no idea." He said, eyes downcast.

"Something happen at school? Or is it the Cat and Mouse style?" I sat down across from him.

"Sort of both. He just irritates me."

"That's ok. You can't have it where you like everyone. I think someone would have to be insane to like everyone."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to go find him, see if he's hungry. Dinner tonight is salmon, just so you know." I said, standing up and leaving the room. I stopped by Shigure's study and told him there was snacks in the kitchen if he got hungry, then went out to the roof.

Kyo was laying down on the roof, staring at the sky. There were some scattered clouds, but I knew he wasn't really watching them, he was thinking.

"Hey Orange-Top." I said, pulling myself up onto the roof and making him jump, startled. "Whatcha doin?"

"I was sitting up here alone. But that seems to have been stopped." He said, sitting up.

"I would ask if you want me to leave, but I already know the answer. I was just wondering if u were hungry. I have snacks in the kitchen if you are." I said, turning to go.

"Do you always have to call me Orange-Top?" He asked, hanging his head, totally out of the character I knew.

"I could call you something else, but its more fun to torture you." I said, turning back to him. "Does it really bother you?"

"Kinda."

"If Tohru called you it, would you have a problem with it?" I teased.

"How the hell should I know? She wouldn't do that!" He yelled at me.

"I know. My sister and all." I stared up at the sky. No matter what it took, I wouldn't let him get to me with all his yelling.

"I'm sorry. I just get so irritated."

"From people asking you questions. It's no wonder why you ditched out your first day of school."

"I had to get out of there. I'm not made to interact with people. That's Yuki's job."

"But he seems more the quiet shy type. You seem more the type to make friends easier than him."

"Shows how much you know about us. Everyone loves him. He's got his own fan club."

"And boy are those girls scary. Yes I've been to your school. I went when I first came back here for Tohru."

"Oh ya. That reminds me. You're only two years older than us, but why don't you go to school? Shouldn't you be a year three?"

"I told you I went to America right?" He nodded "While I was there, I ended up skipping a grade. Since I graduated over there, I didn't think it would be fun to go back once I got here. I'm not the studious type. The only reason I skipped is because we're advanced over here."

"Oh." He leaned back and stared at the sky again. "So that makes you a year of the Monkey. Tohru I heard was a year of the Dog."

"But she always wanted to be a year of the Cat." I pointed out, not knowing if he remembered or not."

"I heard. It's stupid if you ask me. There will never be a year of the Cat."

"Never say never. I'm sure they'll accept you one day. I just know it." I reached over and hugged him, causing an orange poof and an orange cat appeared on my lap. I counted down from three in my head and then Kyo went off, yelling at me for doing it, looking around to make sure no one saw, and yelling some more. "Hey, Orangey, we're in a Sohma house, on Sohma land, in the middle of a forest, who's really going to see? Plus, you look cute." I said, setting him on his clothes and getting off the roof. "Snacks are still in the kitchen if you want them." I yelled up to him. I heard a telltale poof, and thought of popping back up to scare him, but decided against it.

"everything okay up there? I heard yelling." Shigure peeked his head out of his office as I passed.

"Just Kyo in a bad mood 'cuz I hugged him. Yuki leave already to get Tohru? Its still early."

"No, he went to the secret base he told Tohru about earlier."

"Oh."

I sat around the house for hours, said hi to Yuki when he came back to the house, then goodbye when he went to get Tohru. When they came back, they had leeks with them, and were completely drenched.

"Flash floods? Are we completely safe in the middle of the forest?" I asked.

"We've lived here this long, and we've lived through these things. I think we're safe."

"Ok, well you two go dry off, I'll make some warm dinner for all of us." I said, taking the leeks and heading into the kitchen. "Tohru, you're on dinner tomorrow."

"LEEKS?! I HATE LEEKS!" Kyo screamed when he saw dinner.

"I'm sorry, we should have made something else for you." Tohru said. "I think we have some salmon. I'll go make you… Something?" she said the last word after Yuki force fed Kyo some of the leeks and Liver I had prepared. Kyo seemed to be knocked out, when we all heard a loud thud. Tohru went to the door.

"Hello?" No one answered. "I could have sworn I closed that door when we came in." She turned to come back when a small girl said 'Pleased to meet you." She turned and saw a girl with brown hair and a green dress kneeling by the side of the door.

"Oh, hi."

"Are you, Tohru Honda?" She asked meekly.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Kagura. Kagura Sohma. I heard. Is it true that Kyo's here as well?"

**hehe... told you new character... i liked how in the manga they introduced her then cut off the chapter... so i decided to do it too... btw... this is mostly in Kitty's PoV... and she doesnt go to school with everyone, so she gets to have her own adventures during school times... yay... newayz... i try to update soon!!!**

**pweasey hit the comment button... i would really like to know what people think of it so far... :) ty!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been like, forever since I wrote. I almost forgot where I was going with this. But newayz, here it is, the next chapter. And since I cant sleep, I'll probably have a few chapters up once my internet decides to work again.**

"Kyo's knocked out from leeks right now. I'm sure he'll be awake soon." Tohru told her. "Would you like to come in?"

"He came back!" She said, pushing back Tohru. "KYO!" She screamed. Kyo had already come out of his leek nap, and he turned to her. His eyes got bigger, and he looked totally scared. "Where did you go? Why didn't you call? I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran at him and changed from being a cute innocent little girl to beating the crap outta him as he tried to get away. They ran all over the room, eventually braking through the paper door to the backyard. She continued to beat the crap outta him, unaware of the conversation in the house.

"Everyone's out to break your house, aren't they Shigure?" I said, sipping tea. Tohru looked like she was going to start freaking out.

"Yes. But that's the way Kagura is. We can't help but love her for it." He answered.

"She seems like a totally different person than she was before." Tohru said, shaking.

"She gets like this mostly when she's around Kyo. But she's actually two years older than us. And she's a member of the Chinese Zodiac." Yuki explained to Tohru.

"Which animal is she?" Tohru asked all excited.

"I think you should be able to figure it out, if you keep watching."

"Looks almost like Kyo's about to die as it is." I observed.

Kagura stopped beating him up at that moment, and looked at his beaten body. "Kyo, what happened? Who did this to you? Who would do such a terrible thing?" She yelled, hugging his limp body.

"You would." Everyone but Tohru said.

A little while later, we all sat at the table, talking. There was a slight breeze being let in from the door Kagura smashed. She apologized many times for it.

"I'm sorry. I was so happy to see Kyo that all my love came out. But it's really Kyo's fault to. Why didn't you call?" Kagura asked him with her small voice she used when she first got to the house.

"Why the hell would I want to call you?"

"We're getting married silly."

"Aww, Kyon-Kyon engaged?! Never thought I'd see the day. Can I be a bridesmaid?" I teased him, knowing it would piss him off. Tohru smiled her happy smile, and I copied it. I couldn't tell who he was more annoyed with, me saying things out loud, or Tohru accepting it.

"I only said that because you threatened me!" Kyo snarled.

"Besides, a marriage between members of the zodiac is perfect. Who else can better understand the pain of being possessed by an evil spirit? And still, members of the zodiac can hug each other." Kagura said, hugging Kyo as proof. We waited for the poof, but it didn't come. Then she went over and hugged Yuki as well, proving it farther.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We don't know. There are two other girls in the zodiac, and we just know if we hug them, we don't transform." Yuki said.

"Two other girls!" Tohru's eyes glittered.

"Yes, would you like to know what animals they are?" Shigure asked her.

"Can I just have fun guessing?"

"Of course. That is so like you." Shigure smiled at her. Yuki hit him on the head and called him a pervert.

"Kyo, do you love me? Hate me? Because I love you! More than anything in the world. Whatever you think Kyo, I'm the only one who will ever love you this much! I'm the only one for you? Don't you think so to?" She waited a whole two seconds for his answer, before turning all scary and eyes flashing while saying, "I just told you what you think, so answer me!"

"Tohru, don't I recall you saying you were a year of the cat fan? That would mean you like Kyo, right?" Shigure said, just to make things interesting it seemed.

I decided that was a time for me to leave. Before Kagura could start pumping Tohru for information on what she liked about Kyo, I slipped out quietly, going up to the roof. The afternoon breeze felt nice, and I ended up staying up there until way past dark. About a half hour after I went up there, I heard someone on the ladder. I turned to see Kyo swing his legs up onto the roof. When he landed, he looked up and his eyes caught mine. He froze.

"What's wrong pussycat?" I asked him. "Afraid you're going to fall?"

"No!" he replied, moving closer to the middle of the roof where I sat. "I just didn't expect anyone to be up here. What are you doing up here anyways?"

"Too much Kagura. She's loud."

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me about it."

"So when's the wedding?" I teased after a few moments of silence.

"THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A WEDDING, SO GET OVER IT!" He yelled at me.

"Hey, I'm not the one that made the promise, so don't take it out on me."

"She had a rock over my head. What was I supposed to say?"

"Well, if you had said no, we wouldn't be here right now. So would you rather be here now, or probably somewhere else?" He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. I waited a few moments before speaking again. "Cat got your tongue? Oh yeah, he always does." I giggled.

"Shut up you." Was the only thing he could think to say.

"And if I don't want to? You gunna fight me?"

"I don't hit girls."

"Neither do I. But for you, I would make an exception."

"HEY, DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL?"

"If the shoe fits."

"WHY YOU! I OUGHTA…"

"Oughta what? Turn into a kitty before anything else happens?" I said, moving into a postion more acceptable to getting up quickly.

"GAH!" He screamed at the sky. I moved and gently put my hand on his arm. He turned quickly.

"Don't keep it bottled up. If you need to take aggression out, I do have some martial arts training, so we can spar. Otherwise, you're just going to go crazy over the littlest things." I said, leaving him speechless while I climbed back down the ladder and went into the house.

Later that night, I got ready for bed and heard footsteps on the roof. I knew Kyo and Kagura hadn't eaten that night, knowing Kagura had burned down the kitchen, cleaned it up, and was probably still working on fixing the door. Tohru must have already went up to see Kyo to see if he was hungry. The footsteps stopped, and I heard a slightly mumbled "Right Straight!" from Tohru. I giggled, knowing Kyo would tell her she sucked and then help her a little. I grinned as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than I normally did, and decided to make something special for everyone. I made some pancakes in the shapes of everyone's zodiac form, except Kagura's because we weren't supposed to know her form, so I made hers into Kyo shaped ones. For Tohru, I made her three, a dog, a rat, and a cat. For myself, I made a cow, bunny, and snake. As I pulled the last few from the pan, Kyo popped into the kitchen.

"Hey." He said, awkwardly.

"Hey. Breakfast is pancakes. I made them special." I said, pointing him over to the table, where all the plates were assembled. "You have the larger pile of cat ones."

"Cute." He said, sarcastically. "Kagura's the boar, by the way. I noticed you made hers cat shaped, but everyone else's are their zodiac forms. For future reference, Kagura's the boar." He started eating his. Tohru came in next. I giggled as she went crazy over how cute the pancakes were.

"Oh, a dog, rat and cat. It's so perfect." She cooed.

"Yeah, now eat them before I get nauseous over you going cutsie on me." I said, sitting down with mine.

Shigure entered next, and praised me on how well they were. He said his looked almost exactly like him, but weren't black, which was a good thing. Yuki didn't even notice his until Tohru asked him if he liked the shape. I laughed when he started to apologize, saying I knew he wasn't a morning person. After breakfast, Shigure and I said goodbye to Kagura, and see you later to the other three as they headed off to school. Kagura went to hug Kyo goodbye, but he was being a butthead, and they ended up getting into a fight again, Kagura running through the door, and falling on the newspaper boy who was just delivering the newspaper. She poofed, and luckily Yuki was awake enough to cover up by running out after then and pushing the boy back out to the road.

"Shigure, I figured out what animal she is! She's the Boar!" Tohru exclaimed as she held up a small boar. "Kagura, I think I understand why you like Kyo so much. He has a lot of really good qualities." She began. I watched as Kagura went back to beating the crap outta Kyo before Tohru stopped her, explaining she wanted to be more like Kagura when she found someone she liked. Kagura changed back, and had a twinkle in her eye, knowing Tohru looked up to her.

After Kagura got dressed they all went out to the main road, Shigure and I staying back, and we watched them separate, Kagura's high school being the opposite way of theirs.

"So much has happened yesterday, it almost make's one want to go back to bed." Shigure said, stretching and yawning.

"You're sleep schedules so messed up as it is, you could go to sleep at noon and still be tired at seven." I said, going back inside to curl up with a good book. He was right, so much happened yesterday, I just wanted to relax. I was just settling down when the phone rang to make me uncomfortable.

**Ahh, Kagura… Not my favorite, since she has my Kyo, but still a fun person to write about. I was going to make her more yelling like, but it kinda got boring, so I deleted like, two pages and rewrote them… this is how it turned out… next chapter should be up in a few minutes… I basically wrote them right after each other…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eek… the moving back home sequence… damn I hate the relatives… grr to them… they only get a short chapter… such buttheads…**

"The remodeling finished." I told Shigure when I hung up the phone.

"Weren't you and Tohru just staying until then?" He asked in his serious voice.

"I guess so. I might as well get ready. Grandpa said he would call the school and inform Tohru."

"I see." Shigure's eyes saddened for a moment, but then went back to his usualness. After a few minutes of silence, I got up and went to my room to pack.

Tohru got home, and the house got eerie. As she told Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, not realizing I would have already told Shigure, I felt their energy drop dangerously. It was true they had grown accustomed to us, but I didn't think they had been that dependant upon us.

We got packed quietly, and put our things by the door. Tohru told them all the things about trash day, the food in the fridge, and even gave them grandpa's address and a small map. I giggled, knowing Tohru was really bad at drawing, and they wouldn't be able to read it that well. Then we said our goodbyes and started the long, silent trek to grandpa's house.

When we got their, our 'aunt' and 'cousins' gave us a nice 'warm' greeting.

"You both came, so quickly." Aunt said, as if with a distain for us.

"We didn't want to have grandpa worry about us." I said, knowing Tohru was freaking out inside. "Where should we put our things? I take it we share the room that was mine before?" I said, before pushing past her and grabbing Tohru to pull her upstairs.

"Tohru, do you have a minute?" We heard our aunt call up a few hours later.

Tohru left, and I went downstairs to see what would happen.

"Could you get me one of the big serving plates please?" She asked. Tohru nodded and looked around for them. I noticed she went to where we kept the big serving plates at Shigure's. Aunt sighed and went to the other end of the kitchen and got one out.

"For future reference, we keep the serving plates over here." She said as if talking down to Tohru.

"Then why didn't you get it yourself?" I asked, coming into the room. "And plus, why ask someone on the other end of the house to help you get something that's only a few feet from you in the first place? What are you? Lazy?" I turned to Tohru. "Let's go finish the laundry. don't want our cousins to run out of socks now do we?" I said, pulling her, surprised, out to the yard, leaving our aunt with a look of complete shock. I popped my head back into the kitchen for a second. "You may want to put that on a plate, it seems it might start burning." I laughed as she suddenly went crazy trying to get the food not to burn.

Outside, Tohru began to smile again, seeing as I kept popping joke after joke out of my mouth. I stayed away from animal jokes, seeing as I knew they would remind her about the Sohma's. afterwards, we ate dinner in silence, and went back to our room. Tohru began ironing some of my dresses, even though I told her I would do it later. Our cousin came in, holding a pair of purple striped socks that I saw Tohru put in his clothes.

"Do I look like the kind of freak that would wear these? For future reference, they're grandpa's." He said before leaving. Tohru looked about ready to cry.

"He looks more like the kind of freak that would cry if their was a fleck of dirt on his nose." I said, sticking my tongue out at the door, making Tohru smile again.

We went a couple days in the house, our relatives making Tohru almost cry a lot, and me cheering her up afterwards. If I was there when it happened, I normally had a smart ass remark waiting for them, although sometimes I didn't, which made them think it was still ok to hurt peoples feelings. After about a week, our aunt called us into the kitchen one day before lunch.

"I did some checking up on you two, and it seems you were living with three unmarried men?" She asked the question, but it was more of a statement.

"No way, living with guys!?" Our cousin said, seemingly impressed.

"Why would you wanna do that? Check up on us I mean?" I asked.

"Well, my son wants to be a police officer, so it would be a problem if one of our relatives were to have a criminal record. I almost thought a detective would be too much, but remembering Kyoko as a teenager, she was fairly wild. You two have to stay on the straight and narrow if you plan on staying in this house." Our aunt seemed to like to hear herself talk, because all I heard was blah blah blah.

"So, you guys didn't do anything, _improper_ while you were with those guys, did you?" Our cousin asked, smirking. All of a sudden, we heard a smack, and saw grandpa in front of him.

"Don't you know anything besides being rude?" He asked him. "I'm sorry girls, don't think poorly of them, deep down, they're just evil. Still, this is my home, and they are my family. As an old man, I can deal with their words, but you don't have to stay here. I'm not trying to chase you out, but I know you won't be happy here."

"But you've been so good to us. How can we ask for anything more." Tohru began. I just stayed back and listened, silently wishing I had smacked our cousin before grandpa had gotten to it. "We have a family that loves us, I have two wonderful friends, a house to be protected in. We're very blessed. But, even so. I wanted to stay. I don't know about Kitty, but I wanted to stay. I want to have dinner with them. I hated leaving. I want to go back." Tohru was crying by now, and I knew it was a matter of time before Kyo and Yuki showed up.

"Then, it's time you came home." Yuki said, coming up behind her. Everyone jumped, seeing as he practically showed up out of nowhere.

"Let's go." Kyo said, grabbing Tohru by the head, and grabbing my arm.

"I'll help Yuki get our things." I said, shaking free of Kyo's hand. I wanted to see small little Yuki stand up to our cousin. Yuki, our things are upstairs."

"Wait a second, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"We came to get Miss Honda, and Kitty."

"So you're the guys Tohru and Kit's was living with?"

"Don't speak their names as if you were their friend." Yuki said, getting up into his face. He stared him down, and when cousin sat down, Yuki just looked at him, sickened. "Lowlife." Then he walked upstairs. I took one last glance at the family, My aunt and both cousins with mouths open, grandpa smiling and waving at me. I smiled and waved back, then hopped up the stairs and helped Yuki get our things. He carried Tohru's, and I carried my own.

When we caught up with Tohru and Kyo, Tohru was crying, saying she did want to go home. Kyo looked annoyed then yelled "Well, I'm not going to drag you all the way there, so start moving!" Yuki and I laughed, and followed along. Shigure was waiting at the door when we got there. I ran up and hugged him, making him transform, and we both laughed.

"It feels so good to be home.

**See… short chapter… I so wanted to ask the aunt that when I saw the movie… she's such a lazy ass bitch… pardon my language… if ur under 16 and reading this… I'm a bad girl and I shouldn't say those words… (Ya right… younger kids are saying even worse things…) newayz… I'm off to either play WOW or write another chapter… lets see if my internet works…**


	8. interlude

wahhhhhh!!!! i have no idea what to do next... technically this would be where i bring in Saki and Uo... but honestly... i dont like them much... so i was going to just do a Kitty day... but idk wat to do there... so its poll time... vote if u want me to continue story with saki and uo... or if u want a Kitty day... and if u vote for Kitty day... i need some suggestions as to what to have her do... part of me was thinking breaking into Sohma house and screwing around there... but idk... so i let the people decide!!!!! vote now!!! i read votes later today and make decision tonight hopefully... unless there isnt enough votes... i say... i need at least 10 votes before i chose what to write... kk? cuz i noe there were 10 of u that read up to chapter 5... i finally figured out how to use the traffic button!!! yay for Kitty... but Kitty go night night now...

i luvs alls of u's who read me story... it brightens my day to know there are some of you who like my writing!!!

3

Kitty~Kat


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, so the next chapter finally arrives... only one person reviewed to say what to do next, so Danke to qaz22... this chapter is just for you!!!**

"Um, Shigure?" I asked later that morning.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Well, Arisa and Saki are coming over tomorrow for Tohru, and I was thinking it would be a good day to go on a walk. A _long_ walk."

"I get the feeling you don't like Tohru's friends. Are they really that scary?"

"It's not that I don't like them, I just haven't had time to myself in a long time, and I know everyone will be busy with each other, so I though I would get some Kitty-time in." I explained, blushing at the thought of Saki. She did scare me slightly, but not enough to worry Shigure.

"Well, if you want to, I can't do anything to stop you. You are your own person as it is." He grabbed the morning paper and began reading it.

"Thank you, Shigure." I got up and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going to go, exactly?" He asked just before I left.

"I was thinking just around the woods. I enjoy nature." I left the kitchen and went to find Yuki, Kyo or Tohru. I found Tohru in her room.

"I was just about to get the laundry from everyone." Tohru said, smiling.

"Oh, I'll get you mine in a minute. I just wanted to let you know I was going out tomorrow."

"Saki still scare you a little?"

"Yeah. Electric waves are just creepy. But I'm going to take some Kitty-time. I haven't had any in a long time."

"Okay. Have fun." She left the room to get the laundry. I went to my room and grabbed my own, taking it down to the laundry room. I ran into Yuki on the way down the stairs.

"Kitty. Do you need any help with those?" He asked, seeing as they were falling out of my arms.

"If you want. I was just figuring on coming back up." He started picking up my clothes. "Thanks. Tohru's getting your's and Kyo's."

"I know. She came in to get mine first." He said as we entered the room and put my clothes in the basket with my name on it.

"Well, thanks again for your help." I said as I left the room. I went out to the patio and sat there watching the leaves blow around in the wind. I sat there all day, finding different pictures and symbols in the swirling vortex. Kyo came around sevenish and startled me out of my daze.

"Dinnertime." he said. I jumped half a mile in the air, and when I got back down, Kyo was looking at me with a weird expression. "Sorry, didn't realize you were so engrossed with the leaves."

"Was just thinking. I'll be in for dinner in just a few moments." I said, turning back to the leaves.

After dinner, I retired early, figuring I could use the morning to decide where I wanted to go during the day. I heard Tohru and Yuki walk up the stairs a few minutes after I left the bathroom. They were talking quietly and I couldn't make out what they were saying. Kyo was next. Anyone could hear him stomping up the stairs and down the hall. I peeked my head out the door and yelled at him to be quiet.

"SHUT UP!" Was his only reply, then he opened his door and slammed it closed behind him.

The next morning I was up before anyone. I went downstairs and started a breakfast with Omurice, Kinpira gobo, and Yakizakana with grated Daikon. By the time I was finished and had set the plates out, Kyo had woken up, and was steadily walking down the stairs. He heard me humming, and paused at the doorway to the kitchen, watching me carefully. I turned to go back upstairs and saw him.

"Watching me? Or stalking?" I teased.

"Stalking? I live here moron. I cant help it if you happen to be in the same place I'm going."

"Sure. Look, breakfast is out, and I was just about to go wake Tohru up. She wanted to get some last minute cleaning done, and I figured she would want to get it done soon." I said, brushing past him. I turned when I hit the stairs, and he was staring at me. "It'll get cold. Eat soon."

'God, why am I so sweet to him. It'll get cold, eat soon. What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs and tapped on Tohru's door. "Up time To-to!" I said, opening her door and pouncing on her bed. "UP! UP! Lot's to get done, less time to do it in!"

"Good morning Kitty. I see you're awake, rare. And why are you using your old pet-name for me?" Tohru said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes."Felt like it. Breakfast's on the table, and I'm outta here once I eat mine. I'll be back for dinner!" I stated, getting off her bed and prancing out the door. I met Yuki on the way back down, and Shigure was already there when we walked in. "Good morning SHI!!!!" I yelped as I came into the room. I had tripped over my own feet and went crashing towards the floor. Both Shigure and Yuki tried to catch me, but it ended with two 'poofs' and I was sitting on the floor with a rat and a dog on either side of me. "Oops. Damn, I'm clumsy this morning." I said, a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"It's ok, Kitty. No harm, no foul." Shigure said, sitting back at the table in his dog form. "Sometimes, it's more fun to eat this way." He put his nose to his plate and started eating again. I started giggling, thinking that when he changed back, this would be a funny picture. I picked Yuki up, and gave him a quick kiss on the head.

"What was that for, Miss Kitty?" He asked, looking adorably confused.

"It was a kiss for my hero! You tried to catch me when I feel."

"What, do I not get one as well?" Shigure asked, looking hurt.

"Of course you do!" I went over and kissed his head as well. "Yuki was just closer at the time."

"I see. Weren't you going out today?" Shigure went back to eating. Yuki took his clothes and left the room. I giggled as I watching him pulling the clothes behind him. He was just so cute in mousy form!

"Yeah. I was just making sure everyone got something to eat. Tohru should be down momentarily. I guess I'll see you for dinner." I left the room just as Tohru walked in. I gave her a smile and then we both heard a 'poof' and she yelped as she turned around to give Shigure privacy as he changed. we heard another 'poof' from down the hall, and Yuki came back a moment later. I walked out of the house, and down the road a little ways, before breaking into a slow jog.

I didn't know where I wanted to go, but it felt good to be out in the woods. No streets, no people, just me and the trees. I jogged a long ways, then broke into a run for a few minutes. I let myself get completely lost, then started walking around. The place looked almost familiar, but I knew I was nowhere near where the tent used to be. I had ran the other way. After a bit of walking, I practically smacked headfirst into a wall.

"What's a wall doing in the middle of a forest?" I asked myself out loud, running my hand along the wall as I walked beside it. It came to a point, and I turned the corner, continuing my walk. There was another corner up ahead, and beyond that, there seemed to be houses. I turned the corner and walked between the wall and the first house, there was enough space for a semi-truck to drive through, and came upon a stone path. Leading away from the wall, the path went to many houses, all looking the same. I followed the path with my eyes, towards the wall, and saw a huge door. Above the door was the name 'SOHMA'. "So this is the Sohma estate." I told myself, making sure to keep my voice down. I went to the door, and placed my hand on it. A few seconds after I did, the door opened, and a little boy with blonde hair peeked out from behind it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" I panicked and took a step backwards. Bad idea. I tripped over one of the stones, and fell backwards. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, but I slipped off as I fell and I blacked out as my head hit the ground.

When I woke up, I was staring at a strange ceiling. I was pure white, and it connected to a pale blue wall. The wall was so pale, it could have been mistaken for white. I sat up slowly, feeling my head throb in pain. Looking around, I realized I was in a hospital type room, minus all the technical equipment. I moved to get out of bed, just as the door opened.

"She's wachen, Hari, Hast auf!" I heard a boy's voice, then saw the little blonde boy from earlier. "Hari! Hast auf!" He yelled down the hall. Then came up to me. "Wie gehen Sie fühlend? Verletzt Ihr Kopf viel?" his eyes looked up to my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." I said, blushing slightly.

"Oops. Sorry. When I get excited, or scared, I tend to speak in my former tongue. Are you okay?" The little boy asked.

"Um, I think so. Where am I?"

"You're at the Sohma estate. More specifically, my house." A man with dark hair covering one eye said, stepping into the room. "The better question would be why are you here?"

"I was just walking around, exploring, and I came across a wall, so I followed it. It led me to a door, where I saw a little blonde boy." I said, pointing to the boy. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Hatori Sohma. I am a doctor. The little blonde boy you are referring to is Momiji Sohma."

"Ja! I'm Momiji! Who are you?" Momiji said, seeming completely hyper for someone so small.

"My name is Kitty. Kitty Honda."

"Are you one of the two girls who are now living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma?" Hatori asked, flashing a light in my eyes to check for a concussion.

"Yes. How did you find out?"

"Hari war mit Shigure, als er mit Akito sprach" Momiji smiled. "Sorry again. Hari was with Shigure when he spoke to Akito."

"Oh. Well, it was nice to meet you both, but I should really be going." I tried to get up, but my throbbing head protested against it, and I ended up falling back onto the bed.

"Not in your condition. I will call Shigure and tell him you'll be home later. And I'll drive you."

"I'll come too!" Momiji said, raising his hand in the air.

"No you will not, Momiji. I promised your mother you would be home soon."

"But I wanna spend more time with Kitty!" He whined.

"You may have a minute to say your goodbyes." Hatori turned to leave. "And don't you even think about trying to get up again until I tell you that you can." He said over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hari's a really great doctor. He only practices on the Sohma's though. Hey, you said you live with Shigure right?" I nodded. "So you know? About the curse?" Again I nodded. "Great!" He smiled wide, then jumped on the bed and hugged me tight. Hatori walked in to see me wide eyed, with a little bunny on my lap, laughing.

"Momiji, What did you do?" He asked, monotone.

"I hugged her. She already knows!"

"You have to be more careful. The windows are still open. Anyone could have seen."

"I'm sorry, Hari." Momiji looked dejected.

"Let's get you home. You will be okay here by yourself, am I correct?" He looked at me.

"Sure. I just have to be home by dinner. I promised Tohru."

"I'll do my best to let you. Come Momiji." And with that, I was left alone in a strange room.

**MOMIJI!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! ok... the german is real... i went on a translator... the only part not translated is 'shes awake, Hari hurry' which is the first bit of German... the breakfast part... those are real japanese dishes... i went on to find them... just dont ask me to remember what they are... if u wanna noe, go to the site... but newayz... fun chapter!!!** **it continues in the next one...**

**(btw... i noe Hari is supposed to be colder, but i love Miji, and i wanted Hari to be nicer to him... please dont kill me!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**two in one night!!! i'm so proud of myself... no more writers block!!! w00t!!! newayz... on we go...**

I woke up later that day, seeing that the sun was already down, and I yelped really loud when I sat up quickly. My brain was banging against the sides of my skull, and it hurt like hell. Hatori was by my side in a second.

"Gah! Normally my headaches go away within minutes." I said quietly. Hatori did the eye check thing again, then placed his hand on the back of my head.

"The stitches seem to still be in place, but they do seem irritated. I'll have to clean it again." He said, leaving to get some gauze and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Lay down on your stomach please." I did, and he separated my hair down the middle.

"What stitches? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, when you met Momiji earlier, you fell backwards onto a sharp piece of stone. It split open your head, but the skull was still intact." He explained, pouring alcohol onto one of the pads, then patting it on my head. It stung like a bitch, but I didn't cry out this time. I just bit into the pillow I was laying on.

"That reminds me," I said when he went to put more alcohol onto the pad. "How did I get over here. Miji doesn't seem strong enough to carry me."

"He came straight to me. Hatsuharu actually carried you. He was here with me."

"Hatsuharu?"

"He's another Sohma. Stop biting the pillow before you bite a hole into it. I'm done."

"Oh. Did he leave?"

"Yes. He had a friend to see to. If you're up to it, I can take you home now. I'm afraid you missed dinner, but I'm sure Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are all worried about you." He cleaned up his things.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot they weren't here. I think I could do it. Do you have any asprin first?"

"You get two children's ones in ten minutes. I'll let you prepare yourself, and be back in a few moments." He said, standing up and leaving. I looked around the room once more, noticing for the first time a single picture on a shelf. It was of a woman. When Hatori came back in, I asked him about the picture.

"She's a friend." He said, simply. I thought better than to push more, so instead I let him help me off the bed and out into the car waiting for us. We drove to Shigure's in silence. When we got there, I heard the slamming of doors, and Kyo ran out, followed very closely by Tohru.

"WHAT THE HELL? WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES! HOW DID YOU END UP AT HATORI'S? YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY HE WAS ABLE TO HELP YOU!" Kyo shouted, once he was within ears distance. I smiled, wondering if I could play with him a little sometime later.

"Kitty! You're okay right?" Tohru reached me, and hugged me really tightly. I smiled again and hugged her back.

"I'm fine. Hatori helped me a lot. It's really thanks to him I'm here."

"Thank you Hatori!" Tohru said, bowing to him. He dismissed her bow with a wave of his hand.

"Think nothing of it. I was only happy it wasn't worse than it is. She's got stitches, so be careful. They're on the back of her head." He explained. "Kyo, please remind Yuki of his checkup." He said, then got back into the car and drove off. I turned to the house, and with Tohru holding my hand, and Kyo watching my every step, made it to the door safely. Shigure and Yuki were sitting at the table. I told them good night, then had Kyo's help upstairs, no matter how much I protested. When I reached my room, I teased him about me having to get into my nightgown, and asked if he was going to help me with that as well. He fumed and yelled at me again storming out of my room. A few moments later, I heard his telltale footsteps on the roof. I finished changing just as a knock was at my door.

"I'm decent." I said, getting onto my bed. The door opened, and Shigure stood there.

"He was really worried about you."

"I could tell."

"We all were. Hatori called us a little bit after he got back from taking Momiji home."

"I figured. I was actually surprised you all weren't there banging the door down."

"Hatori told us not to come over. He didn't want you stressing your wound."

"That was sweet of him. I'm sorry, but I'm a little tired. Is it okay if I go to sleep now."

"Sleep well my princess." He said, then closed the door and walked down the hall. I heard him hit the first step, and was asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling perfectly fine, but soon found out Hatori had come over early for a quick checkup. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were all already at school. He checked me over, saying my wound was healing nicely, then asked if we could have a serious talk.

"I want to stay here." Was the first words out of my mouth. I didn't know why I said that, but Hatori looked like he understood.

"Do you enjoy living here?" He asked, simply.

"Yes. I love it so much."

"And that is the perfect reason why you and Tohru should leave. I'm afraid Akito might be planning something horrible."

"Akito doesn't know anything about me. You may not be able to go against him, but I'm not part of the curse. He can try to use me all he wants, I just want to be with Yuki, Kyo, and even the perv Shigure. And I know Tohru does too."

"I just don't think it wise to put yourself in this type of predicament."

"Don't worry about me. I'm strong enough to handle anything Akito throws at me. And I'll make sure to protect Tohru. She's strong inside, even though she doesn't show it." On my face, resolve was written. I could see that he understood he wouldn't get me to give in to him. He gave me a super small smile, and left. I sat in bed for a while, until Shigure knocked on the open door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked. I nodded. He sat on the edge of my bed. "Hatori's only looking out for you, you know that, right?" I nodded again, unable to find words. "Good. Now, if I remember right, this week is the school's festival!" He said, snapping me out of my daze by his uber happiness. "I was thinking you and I could help out as parent-helpers!"

"Neither one of us are parents." I pointed out.

"Well, that's true, but I know it would be fun anyways. They're always looking for helpers."

"Yuki's only been there for a year, how would you know what they're always doing?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um…" he stammered a little.

"Let me guess, you went down to the high school before Yuki was even there to look at all the pretty high school girls?" I asked him, knowing I was right. He blushed. "PERV!" I yelled and punched him in the arm. "But it sounds like fun. Plus, Hatori told me not to strain myself, so I think helping wouldn't do that." I said, purposely making it sound weird.

"Wait, Hatori told you what, so you think what?" Shigure looked so confused, I couldn't help but bust out laughing. That was when we heard the door downstairs.

"SHE HAD BETTER BE IN BED RESTING, AND YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING HER DO ANYTHING!" The loud voice of Kyo rang through the house. His known stomping carried just as well, and he opened the door without knocking. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH HER?" He demanded.

"Keeping her company. She just woke up, Hatori checked to make sure she was okay, and I thought she might like someone to talk to." Shigure explained as if it were nothing.

"WELL, GET OUT OF HERE, SHE NEEDS HER REST!"

"I'm not going to get any rest with you shouting. Plus, I'm hungry." I said, getting out of bed. "Would you like anything Shi?"

"Of course. I'll help you down the stairs." We both walked past Kyo, who was yelling about me being out of bed, and how I shouldn't be doing anything. Ignoring him was not going to work, considering he was following us, and practically right behind me.

"LOOK, IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME, STOP SHOUTING! IT'S GIVING ME A MAJOR HEADACHE!" I yelled right into his face. He steamed up, turning red from rage, before turning around and running straight back up the stairs. A few moments later, the sounds on the roof were heard again. "GAH! He annoys the hell outta me. You got any children's asprin? Tori said I could have that if I got a headache. He doesn't want me to have anything stronger with the open wound."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

When he came back with the asprin, I already had food going. Rice in the rice cooker, and I was rolling up some sushi. He handed me the asprin, and got me a glass of water, then sat down and helped me.

"This is delicious. I never thought to put tofu in sushi."

"The people I stayed with in America didn't like to eat meat, stupid vegans. So instead they substituted fish for tofu. I just add the fish right back in." I cut up my roll and picked one up to eat.

"You didn't get along to well then?"

"Not in the kitchen. Everything else was fine. If I wanted meat, I left the house. Of course, that didn't stop me from bringing it home every now and then just to bug them." I smiled an evil smile.

"Well, aren't you just the little devil? Well, thank you for the snack, I think I'll go call the school and let them know they have two more helpers." He got up and left. I munched on another piece of sushi, then put some on a plate and went to the roof.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE? YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!" Kyo's temper didn't seem to have gone down just yet.

"I'm fine. Momiji scared me when I hurt myself, and Hatori says as long as I don't fall on my head again for a while I'll be fine. Deal with it. Seriously. People would think that you liked me or something the way you're going on about it. Anyways, I brought you some sushi. It's got tofu in it, but also fish. I thought you might be hungry." I handed him the plate and started to leave.

"Wait." He said. I stopped and turned around. "I don't know why I'm so protective of you." I went back to where he was and sat down. "I just know that when you're around, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Let me guess, you get the same feeling with Tohru?" He nodded. "It's called caring. I'm guessing you haven't ever had this feeling? Well, at least not for a couple of girls?" He looked at me confused. "I figure you might care about your dad. But since he's a guy, it might not be so prominent."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Just, don't go too crazy. I know how far I can push myself. And please, stop shouting at everything." I punched him in the arm.

"So, you got to meet Hatori and Momiji? I feel sorry for you."

**welp... i was going to let her meet Haru... but then i thought... lets have some fun with another idea i had... and Haru will show up in a later chapter... but not too much later... newayz... reviews are uber nice... and they'll let me noe if yall like it, or if i should just quit while i'm ahead...**

**i 3 u all just for reading this!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**okay... warning... Kyo's character is different from my POV than in real manga life... dont be mad at me... but i wanted Kyo to have a soft side too... just around Tohru, he's still a jerk-face... i just wanted to clear that up before i get any flames about Kyo being a nutball... newayz... STORY TIME!!!!**

Today was the cultural festival! Tohru had worked so hard on her rice balls, even making some in a cat shape. She tried to make a rat shaped one, but the rice didn't allow it. I hung around with her most of the day, but I did scamper off to see everything else. When I came back from the fortune tellers booth, I noticed there was a commotion coming from Tohru's classroom. I went in there and immediately saw Momiji sitting on Yuki's shoulders.

"Why does Yuki look like a madchen?" I heard him ask over the loud noise of people wondering where he came from.

"Miji!" I yelled, running towards them, which was hard considering all the girls surrounding Yuki. "You shouldn't be on his shoulders! You could hurt him." I said, helping Momiji get down.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I was just so happy to see you." Momiji smiled his adorable smile.

"Momiji, you shouldn't run off like that. You could get into trouble." I knew the type of trouble he meant. Apparently, so did Momiji. He gave a small sad smile.

"You're right, Hari. I won't do it again."

"You're looking well, Kyo." Hatori said to Kyo when he saw him sitting by the rice ball stand.

"Hatori! It's so nice to see you again!" I said, shaking his hand. He gave me a small almost unseen smile.

"You too, Kitty. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Kyo makes sure I don't do anything stressful." I said the last part sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just take care of yourself!" He shouted at me.

"I've been taking care of myself for a few years, I think I can handle a couple of days." I said, non-chalantly. I turned around to see Yuki and Hatori in conversation, so I figured I would help get Miji off the rice ball stand.

"Miji, we should let them continue to sell their rice balls, they can't do that with you on their stand." I said, holding out my hand. He smiled brilliantly, took it, and led me outside and down the hall to the nurses office. He told the nurse Hatori would be giving Yuki his monthly checkup, and would be very grateful if he could use the room. She agreed and left without hesitation. "Wow, now if only we could get rid of real doctors that way."

"Do you not like doctors?"

"I've had a few bad experiences. Although those were mostly American doctors. Hatori's the best doctor I've had in a long time.""It's so nice to hear that from someone." Hatori said, standing in the doorway. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were behind him.

"Ja! Hari I got you the room! The nurse says to just let her know when you're done!" Momiji said, becoming over-enthusiastic once more.

"Great. If he's going to be here, I'm going back to the classroom." Kyo said, turning.

"I'll go with you. I don't need to be here when Yuki gets a checkup." I patted Yuki's head, then followed Kyo out. "Come see us before you leave Miji!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Back at the classroom, the rice balls seemed to be almost gone. I thought for sure they would have a rice cooker to make more, but of course, school fails us once again. The only way to make more was to go to one of the students houses to make more. By the time they did that, the festival would probably be at the entertainment portion. So they just decided to sell the rest and leave it be. A little while after we sold our last rice ball, we heard a small explosion coming from down the hall, the nurses office. Kyo and I looked at each other, then ran off with everyone else.

Everyone crowded around the nurses office, asking things like what happened, and where did that bunny come from? I look at Tohru, and sure enough, there was Momiji sitting on Tohru's lap in bunny form. Everyone started freaking out even more when one of the Yuki fan club girls found Momiji's clothes.

"It's weird for a boy to be running around naked." Was one of the only remarks I could clearly hear. Before I could open my mouth for an explanation, Yuki's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Weird? Then I must be weird to be wearing this outfit. You're all going on about rabbits, so it must not suit me at all." he said in his best dramatic voice I've ever heard. Tohru got up and ran with Miji in her arms. I was silently thanking Yuki in my head for causing a diversion, and I followed Tohru, dragging Kyo with me. We ran all the way up to the roof, where Tohru sat down with Momiji in her lap.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU STUPID RABBIT!? YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED A HUGE MESS! NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T CAUSE A MESS ANYWAYS!" Kyo yelled as soon as he caught his breath.

"Yes, Momiji. You need to be more careful." Hatori's voice came from the stairs. Momiji hid in Tohru's arms.

"Wah! Tohru, they're scaring me!" He whined. Tohru of course found this cute and cuddled him closer.

"You're lucky Yuki was able to distract everyone."

"Yeah, not like that DAMN RAT doesn't like all the attention. I don't care what he says, I think he loves…" Kyo didn't get to finish he sentence, seeing as Yuki showed up and uppercutted him at least 25-50 feet into the air.

"What was that you STUPID CAT?" He asked, an air of pissed off feeling surrounding him. "Momiji, you have to think about the repercussions before you act, especially involving this." He said to Momiji, who was sitting on Tohru's head. I began to wonder why it took him so long to transform back.

"Now, we had best be going." Hatori said, still holding onto Momiji's clothes.

"But, I wanna stay and talk to Tohru, and I haven't really gotten to talk to Kitty!" He whined again.

"You promised if their was a problem, we would go home."

"Hari, you're boring."

"Take a minute to say your goodbyes. I'll give you that long. Oh, I almost forgot. Kyo, Yuki stand over here please." They both moved to the place he pointed. "I want a precise answer. What is two plus one?" He asked them.

"Three." They both said at the same time. A flash went off, and we all saw Hatori holding a camera.

"Akito wanted a picture of the two of you. This will be great." He said, picking up Momiji and walking down the stairs. Kyo freaked and went after him. After a quick glance at Tohru and Yuki, I followed Kyo.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAMERA! IF AKITO SEES THAT PICTURE, I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!" Kyo was yelling at Hatori.

"Kyo, that's no way to get anything back from anyone. You must ask nicely." I said, coming up behind them. Hatori turned around. "Hari, may I have the camera? Please?" I asked, surgary sweet voice and everything. He handed me a camera, gave me a small half smile, and left. Momiji on his shoulder, waving to us in bunny form.

"I cannot believe you got that camera." Kyo said, dumbfounded. I turned on the digital, and laughed.

"I can." I showed him the first picture on the camera. It was a picture of a note. 'Never in a million years will you get this picture back before anyone else sees it.' I broke into uncontrollable giggles as Yuki and Tohru came back down.

"What's so funny sis?" Tohru asked me.

"Did you get the camera?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"NO!" Kyo stormed out of the room.

"Hatori gave me a fake in place of the real one." I said when I was able to stop laughing. I then walked out of the room to go watch the rest of the cultural festival.

"Tohru Honda of class 1-D please come to the conference room." I heard over the loud speaker. I continued on my way, knowing she would tell me if anything was wrong. It seemed like everything was closing down, and the entertainment portion was about to begin. I saw Shigure through the crowd.

"Hey, SHI!" I yelled to get his attention. He turned and walked toward me.

"Kitty, did you have fun with Tohru and the others?"

"Loads. Hari and Miji showed up. I'll tell you about it later. I was actually hoping we could go home soon. I'm getting really tired."

"I was getting tired myself. Come on, we have a car waiting for us outside."

"Why not just walk?" I asked as I followed him out.

"Well, if either of us gets too tired, the other can't very well carry them."

"If I carry you, you transform." I pointed out, getting into the car.

"Yes, that is true. But we're already in the car. So tell me about Hari and Momiji." He said. We sat in the back, gossiping about people until we arrived at the house. Then we went inside and gossiped over some rice balls I made with some leftover rice Tohru had left in the rice cooker. By the time everyone got home from school, we were gossiped out and had fallen asleep under the Kotatsu. My hand had reached out, and was laying gently on his arm. That must have pissed Kyo off, because he woke us up yelling.

"YOU PERVERT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DISGUSTING?"

"Kyo, my hand was on him, so if you must yell at anyone, try yelling at me." I said, rubbing my eyes from sleep.

"AND YOU, WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM? YOU'LL ONLY MAKE HIS HEAD BIGGER!"

"MUST YOU ALWAYS YELL? I'M GETTING REALLY FED UP WITH IT! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU DON'T OWN THE HOUSE! NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I yelled back at him. He was completely getting on my nerves, mostly because of the week prior when he tried to do everything for me. "Tohru, I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight. I'm just going to bathe and then hit the hay." I said in a much more calm voice than before. I left the room, but not before hitting Kyo on the head. I got into the bath, bathed quicker than usual, seeing as I was tired, then went to my room. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a surprise.

"Kyo? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I just wanted to talk." He was sitting on my bed.

"Then talk, but turn around so I can get changed." I said. He complied, and I got dressed before he opened his mouth. "Done. Now, are you going to talk, or should I just push you out of the room?"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. You know I lose my temper easily. And I don't know why, but I don't like that dog doing anything to you."

"And we get back to the whole, 'caring' issue. Seriously, last week was torture, but I can take care of myself when it comes to Shigure. I promise I won't let him do anything I don't want. And if he does, I'll come straight to you and let you beat the shit outta him. Sound good?" He gave me a small smile. "Good. Now that that's cleared up, can I go to bed? I'm tired." I got into bed as he got off of it. "Good night Kyo." I said, laying down facing away from him. I heard him walk towards the door, stop, sigh, and then open the door and leave. I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. With him caring so much, it was going to get on my nerves a lot more than I had expected. Although, it seemed like I was the only one he was like that with. I pushed it out of my mind and turned back over to go to sleep.

**dont ask me what i was thinking, i was just really bored and decided it was time to write... now i get to go call my fiance and wake his ass up for work... hope yall like this chapter... next chapter goes onto New Years... dont noe how i'm going to do it since Kyo and Yuki go back cuz Tohru's gunna be by herself... but hey... i'll think of something i guess...**


	12. Chapter 11

**ok... this chapter is kinda weird... but im currently pissed off at some old high school drama that decided to try to push its way back into my life, and am only thinking about punching a punching bag(preferably someones face)... so ya... i kinda twisted a few things... well, probably more than a few... and i decided to help Yuki on something... newayz... please dont be mad at me... i had the idea for Yuki since i saw the anime...**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kyo screamed, running into the kitchen early in the morning. Well, early for him. Yuki and I had been up for a few hours, talking. Shigure had only recently joined us.

"She went out with some friends. Or didn't you listen at dinner last night?" I asked, leaning on one of my arms and turning on the television.

"Well, it's not like she ever goes out or anything." He slumped down at the table. "What's for breakfast anyways?"

"I sent Tohru leaving without making breakfast. It's about time you boys either learned to fend for yourself, or die trying."

"You wouldn't really let us die, would you Kitty?" Shigure whined.

"I might, if you continue with that sound coming out of your mouth. There's cereal and milk in the fridge for breakfast. Deal." I said, standing up. They all nodded. Kyo was the only one that stood with me. "Going somewhere?"

"Breakfast time." He said grumpily.

I gave a small chuckle and went upstairs to change into normal clothes, since I was still in pajamas. When I got back downstairs, Shigure was carrying an empty bowl to the sink.

"I'll see you boys in a little while. I'm going on a walk."

"I think I'll join you." Shigure said. "We all remember last time you went on a walk."

"Fine. But don't expect me to walk slower than normal to let you keep up. I'm going for cardio today." I said, slipping on some shoes and disappearing out the door. I heard Shigure whine, then heard his quick footsteps follow after me.

"KITTY! Wait up please!" He gasped out.

"I told you I wasn't going to slow down for you. You should be able to keep up."

"Yeah." We walked in silence for a little while, just enjoying the fresh air. Then he turned to me. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"By 'she' I assume you mean Tohru." I said.

"Yes."

"Yes, I know where she is. But before you ask, I'm not telling you. I had to go through this once as well." I pranced around, dancing on the tree roots.

"Oh." His simple reply made me wonder if he was actually going to drop the subject.

"So, I heard Akito gets sick really often." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes he does. Hatori tends to be overworked on those days." He gave a small smile. "He was really overworked when Yuki was at the main house as well."

"Because of Yuki's bronchial tubes?"

"Yes. And some other things." He said sadly.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Well, are there any more Sohma's we should be aware of? Ones that might show up at the house?"

"Yes. I think all of us are anxious to meet you two. You're the first ones since Kana to not have your memories erased."

"What are their names?" I asked, trying not to think of Kana. I know it was slightly rude, but that meant thinking about Hatori, and I knew he was still hurting from Kana. Speaking of which, Tohru would probably see the picture and learn of her as well.

"Well, lets see. There's Ayame, the snake. He's Yuki's older brother. Hiro, the sheep. Kisa, the tiger. Rin, the horse. Ritsu, the monkey. Kur… I mean Hatsuharu, the Ox. In fact, if he doesn't have anything to do today, I was thinking of paying him a visit at the main house a little later." He smiled with a sweat drop above his head, realizing he made a slight mistake.

"So, which ones name starts with 'Kur'?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You started to say Kur before you said Hatsuharu. Don't play dumb with me, although you would win."

"Not very nice."

"Not dodging the question."

"Ok. But not many people know this. Even in the zodiac." He took a deep breath. "Kureno Sohma, born in the year of the rooster."

"Ok. Is there something wrong with the year of the rooster?" I asked, not knowing what was so secret.

"No. He just never really leaves the estate. He stays with Akito always."

"See, now that wasn't so bad."

"No, I guess not. But anyways, I should probably head out. I don't want to keep Haru waiting, if he even got my message that I might be by today." He turned around and walked away. Then stopped when he realized I didn't follow. "I don't think that Kyo would let me hear the end of it if I left you out here alone. Are you coming?" I sighed, then got off the rock I was sitting on and chased after him.

"You're so right. And as much as I would love to see you get tortured by him, I don't think I would hear the end of it either."

We walked the last of the ways in silence. I was thinking of Kureno. It must suck to be stuck in a small place, catering to the needs of a arrogant piece o' crack prick. I know I would have been pissed off within five minutes of being with the guy. But then again, I would probably have to meet him some other time anyways. I mean, he was the head of the family.

When we got home, Kyo came stomping out, muttering about Yuki being a jerk, saw us, and his mood seemed to lighten a little, before being overtaken by clouds again.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" I shook my head no. "Good. Although with that smile on his face, I wouldn't doubt it." He stormed back into the house, and I saw him reappear a few moments later, on the roof. He had his back to me, so I took that as an initiative to stay in the house. Shigure left a few minutes after getting inside, and I went to the television room and flipped the channels randomly.

"Anything good on?" I heard a small voice behind me.

"Nope. But you're welcome to join me." I said, turning and seeing Yuki take a seat on the couch. "Anything you see you want to watch, just tell me." I said before flipping the channels really quickly.

"How can I tell you, if I can barely see what's on as it is?" He asked, chuckling.

"I was just testing you. I'll go slower."

"Thanks. But I'm not in the mood for television. I was just hoping to find someone so I wasn't alone."

"Well, is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked, turning off the television.

"Um, kinda." He blushed slightly and looked down.

"Well, you can talk to me about anything. I don't judge. Ever." I scooted a little closer to him. He mumbled something, and I had to ask him what he said a second time.

"I was hoping you might be able to teach me how to cook. Not a really big meal or anything, but teach me how not to burn things." He blushed an ever deeper red, if that was possible.

"Well, the biggest thing is to watch what you're cooking." I giggled. He looked dejected, and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have time now? Cause I'm not doing anything." He nodded and we went into the kitchen. "Was there anything in particular that you wanted to learn how to cook?"

"Well, stewed leeks is always a good one. And maybe a teriyaki dish. If it's not too much trouble."

"You're so adorable. I would teach you how to make a million dishes if you want. I seriously love to cook, and passing down that knowledge is something I think might be fun." I smiled a really big smile. He returned it, then we set about getting ingredients. Kyo came down to the teriyaki smell, and, finding Yuki at the stove, freaked out.

"WHAT'S THE RAT DOING COOKING? DO WE WANT TO EAT CHARCOAL?" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, then got up in Kyo's face.

"Ok, kitty-cat. First off, I'm teaching him. Second, if we wanted you to eat charcoal, I would just go buy it and shove it down your throat for yelling." He looked shocked, so I went back to the stove. "Dinner tonight is Chicken Teriyaki and stewed leeks. You don't have to eat the leeks if you don't want to." I said, seeing his face contort at the word leeks. "Now, you can either bring us a serving plate, or just go in the dining room and wait. It should be ready soon, and Tohru and Shigure should be back soon as well." He left the room rather quickly. I laughed and grabbed a serving plate and was putting the chicken on it as we heard the door open.

"We're home!" Tohru called.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Just wait in the dining room." I yelled out. I sent Yuki out first, setting the first part of our plan into action. I followed soon after with the plates of food.

"Oh wow, this looks delicious!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes. We are so lucky to have two talented cooks." Shigure said as he took his first bite. After both he and Tohru had eaten, (Kyo was still fuming about the fact that Yuki cooked) I decided to tell them the secret.

"Well, this meal wasn't made by me." I said, taking another bite of chicken.

"Really? Kyo, did you do this for us?" Shigure asked, in his most sicky sweet voice.

"NO I DIDN"T!" He yelled back.

"No, it wasn't Kyo. It was our very own Yuki." I said, smiling at him, while he just blushed and ducked his head down.

"Yuki made this?" Tohru asked, her eyes wide.

"Our Yuki? The one who charcoals everything?" I nodded. Shigure started laughing. "Yeah right. Sure he did. And I am a high school boy."

"Mentally, you are. And yes, Yuki cooked. He asked me to teach him, but I was only there so he didn't burn it. He's really good, isn't he?" I asked Tohru.

"Oh, yes! This is so delicious!" That made Yuki blush even more. Kyo seemed to have had enough of this, because he got up abruptly and stormed out of the room. "Did I do something wrong?" Tohru asked, a piece of chicken halfway to her mouth.

"No. Kyo just thinks Yuki poisoned his. Like I would let him do that to my little brother." I joked.

We ate the rest of the meal, talking about random things. Tohru told me that school was going just fine, and I asked Yuki about if he was going to do anything related to student council. He told me he wasn't sure if he would or not, but he was thinking about it. After dinner, Tohru insisted she do the dishes, saying we worked so hard on dinner, it was only fair. I told her she was being silly, but she just shoed me away, and started washing them. So I left the room, in search of Shigure.

I found him in his study, reading a newspaper. He was wearing his funny little glasses, and I walked over to him and stole them before sitting in front of him.

"How do you see out of these? They're all scratched up." I said, holding them away from my face.

"I'm used to it."

"Oh." I handed him back his glasses, sitting back down afterwards. "So, New Years is coming up."

"Yes it is."

"Yeah. I was wondering if it would be okay if I went out that day. I have a few friends I haven't seen in a long time. I was going to visit."

"It's fine with me. You are your own person as it is."

"Okay. Um, I'm going to head to bed. Good night."

"Sweet dreams." He said, going back to his newspaper.

"Oh, next time, you can bring Hatsuharu home. I would love to meet him." I said suggestively then ran up the stairs.

**YAY!!!! Yuki can cook a little now... i noe i noe... i shouldnt have... but i thought it would be fun... also, i was running out of ideas for this chapter and i didnt want to be talking to Shi for a long ass time... i get bored with only two characters... Kyo's anger is working its way back... and i decided to learn about Kureno... i noe Tohru doesnt for a long time... but hey, i can noe things before she does as it is... apparently, like my sisters and i... they dont talk alot... but newayz... please review... i need to noe if i should even continue the story, or if yall started to hate it...**


	13. Chapter 12

**omg its been forever and i apologize fully... i know there shouldnt be excuses, but my sister currently started a new business and i have been helping her with it... come see us online at duckie dreams .com (no spaces but its the only way i can get it to show up)everything is handmade!!! newayz... enough advertising... on with the story...**

"Tohru, Kyo and Yuki won't come to the main house with me!" I heard Shigure whine as I walked down the stairs.

"You're not going back?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hell no! I left that place for a reason!" Kyo yelled.

"It would seem a waste to have left just to return now." Yuki stated calmly. I knew I had to get them out of the house for at least a little while.

"Well, yeah. But think about it, you get to see everyone you haven't seen in a long time. You're parents are probably looking forward to it, Yuki."

"Yes. And I'm sure you would have fun Kyo." Tohru said, smiling brightly at him.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way…" Kyo started.

"There's only one logical thing to do." Yuki finished for him. Shigure smiled big.

"Well, I guess Tohru should get to the store. She has a dinner to prepare." I said. "Yuki, you should go and carry her things home." I pushed him out the door after letting both him and Tohru slip their shoes on. Then I turned on Kyo.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Not much. I was just wondering what you were going to do now."

"I was thinking about being alone in my room." His hand went up behind his head.

"Oh. I guess that means you wouldn't want any company." I turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait." He held up his hand. I turned. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I guess company would be ok."

"No. I've annoyed you enough for a while. I have a few other things to do right now anyways." I went over and hugged him, causing him to hiss in protest. A small poof later, I giggled. "Ok. I guess I still have some annoyance left in me when it comes to you. Sorry, but I just had to." I turned and left the room. Up in my room, I heard a poof, and realized he had followed me upstairs. I waited until I heard his door close before opening my door and heading for the roof.

It was a beautiful day. Clear, a few comfy looking clouds adorned the sky, and the breeze felt great. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm. The leaves on the trees danced merrily, and I swore I could hear some birds chirping, even though most had left for winter. I sat up on the roof most of the day, wondering where I would stay tonight. I could grab a tent, but I didn't feel like sleeping on the ground. I would have to ask Tohru for some money if I wanted to stay in a hotel, and that would be rude. I glanced down the road and saw Tohru and Yuki walking back. His face seemed flushed, as did hers, so I figured he had transformed back to normal just a few steps ago. I figured I had been on the roof long enough, and Kyo was probably pissed he couldn't be up here alone, so I decided to hop down and see if Tohru would let me help.

"Kitty, you need to go upstairs and pack, if you're going to visit your friends." Shigure said just as I hit the bottom step of the stairs.

"You couldn't have said that while I was up there could you?" I bonked him upside the head. He really did know how to be evil at times.

"I didn't want to raise my voice. Down here you're closer."

"Jerk." I mumbled, giving him a quick hug. I heard the poof and laughed at his puppy expression. "Now, are we going to mess with me anymore?" He shook his head. "Good dog. Now I'm sure if you go in the kitchen, Tohru will find you something to eat." I went back upstairs, and for lack of anything better to do, packed for my pretend trip.

"You aren't going to just skip out on us are you?" Kyo asked from my doorway.

"What would give you that impression?"

"You put a tent in there." He pointed to it for emphasis.

"My friends tend to do things spontaneously. I want to be ready just in case." I lied really badly. I didn't know why I was, considering I could just tell him to stuff it and get lost. But I was getting tired of the bad girl attitude.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll see you after new years then?"

"Yes, my little kitty brother. I promise you will forever see me in this house. You will never be able to get rid of me, no matter how much you want to." I giggled. "Now, if you don't want a hug, I suggest you get out of my room." I pushed him out.

"Nice to know that." I heard him mutter after closing the door. I wondered what he meant by it, or by which part he meant it for. Me never leaving, or warning him about a hug.

I went down to dinner, which was mostly uneventful. Tohru asked which friends I was going to see, and I told her some that were here from America. She smiled her goofy smile and just went back to eating. Kyo and Yuki both looked like this would be their last meal, and were sour most of the meal. Shigure was quiet, which made me wonder if he was planning anything, or just honestly thinking like he said he was.

After dinner, we all sat out on the porch with some tea. None of us talked, but we just enjoyed the warmth of the small breeze that was blowing. It was weird for it being winter, but none of us were complaining. A little while later, Shigure announced it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes, and they left. Not long after them, I grabbed my bag and wished Tohru happy new years. I made it look like I was leaving, but instead backtracked once I heard the door close.

I went around to the backyard, knowing the sun would rise from the opposite side of the house and I would be safer back here than in the front yard from prying eyes, and set up my one night tent. I was laying there when I heard the telltale sounds of running feet and the door being slammed open. Soon, the boys and Tohru would be on the roof. I slipped around the side of the house without the ladder, and watched the sun rise with Tohru and them. I giggled as I heard Kyo yell "This year I'm gunna beat that damn rat!" then slipped back to the tent and went to sleep. I was woken by a tap on the tent.

"Wah?" I asked sleepily as I peeked my head out.

"I love your friends." Shigure smiled.

"Oh, I… um… they cancelled on me… and I forgot my key. I didn't want to wake Tohru." I lied. It actually sounded nice in my head, but Shigure shook his head, knowingly.

"I'm sure you think what you did was right." He said without saying but. I swore this was the part where he would say but. Instead he just smiled. "You should probably pack up quick and make it look like you were with your friends before Tohru, Kyo, or Yuki find you out here."

"They came back too?" I closed the tent flap to get dressed.

"They were back last night. Miss Hanajima found us and ended up getting them both to come back."

"Go Saki. As much as she scares me, I'm sure those boys don't know what happened last night." I opened the flap and came out.

"I guess I'll see you inside later." He smiled and left me to pick up my tent.

"Hmm… Could he have known my ulterior motive? Nah." I thought to myself. "I hid it pretty well." I packed up my tent and went around the front to play it off as a great night.

**i'm hoping i get to upload quicker with the next chapters, but i'm not sure if i will... not only do we have a festival to prepare for, my fiance will be coming home begining of may, and then i will be uberly busy until june-ish. if i have insomnia during the month of may, i will be writing, so i'll try to upload even then, but i make no promises at this point... getting married will unfortunatly have to take priority... and if peoples dont like it... oh wellz... newayz... i try to have next chappy's up soon... i 3 those of you who have stayed with me even though ive been going crazy...**

**btw... you'll notice i'm starting to go through things quicker... i no longer have the books to check what's supposed to be next, i only have a rough outline, so from now on, everything will be from either memory of the anime, or from my own wild imagination... although i have read the books enough and some things have stuck, but it probably wont sound anything like the books anymore... unless someone knows where i can find and read them online... newayz... **

**please review!!! it keeps me going!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**wow... this one came sooner than expected... stupid insomnia... but i guess its good for yall... newayz... story!!! yay!!!**

Days went by quickly after new years. Everyone was off doing their own thing. School of course was important to Tohru, and it showed. Her grades weren't slipping as much as they used to.

"Yuki, bathroom's free. You can take a bath now." Shigure said in his singsong voice.

"Nah, I think I'll skip it today. Miss Honda, you go ahead."

"Skipping a bath, how gross. I don't know how you can stand it." Shigure mocked him. We all thought about hanging him.

"I think I'm coming down with something." Yuki stated.

"Do you have a fever?" Tohru asked, then proceeded to get up and check his forehead. "You do feel a little warm."

"Give him some medicine. He should be okay quicker since we caught it early." I said, turning back to the television.

"You should stay home from school tomorrow." Tohru suggested.

"Yeah, don't you guys have that endurance test or something? Ditching would be perfect at this point." I said, going over to Shigure to find the meds he couldn't.

"They still make you do those things? And in this weather. a lot of kids will be going home with colds." Shigure sounded like he was just talking to himself. I handed him the bottle that was on the top shelf.

"Did you say Endurance Run?" Kyo asked, looking extremely scary standing in the doorway. "A set time, a set distance, in other words, IT'S A RACE!" He exclaimed. "Tomorrow, we'll see who's fastest!"

"But Kyo, Yuki's coming down with a cold." Tohru tried to explain.

"So give him some medicine and send him off to bed. You're not getting out of this Rat-Boy!" He clamped his fist in the air for emphasis, then left the room.

"Don't stress over it Yuki. He's a dip head." I tried to reason.

"I agree with the no stress. If your body gets weak, you'll transform. Don't push yourself too hard."

The next morning I was actually awake to see them off to school. For some odd reason, I had been sleeping in rather odd hours. I gave the boys a quick pat on the head, instead of a hug, then gave Tohru an extra big one, wishing them all good luck.

I wandered around the house, looking for something to do, when I realized Shigure hadn't gotten up yet. I went to his room and quietly opened it. He was sound asleep on his bed. For being so messy, he actually slept on his back, almost in that "perfect" sleeping position. I crept up to his bedside, then counted quietly to three.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!!" I yelled as I pounced on him. He screamed and ended up getting caught in the blankets. "Sun's up, why aren't you?"

"I guess I am awake now." He said sleepily. "Although, it is a surprise to see your face in the morning light."

"What light? Your window's closed." I giggled then sat on the edge of the bed. He sat up and leaned against his headboard.

"So it is. I'll just have to fix that." He reached over and tore down the curtains. The sunlight blinded me just for a moment, which he took that opportunity to grab me and start a tickle fight. We were both breathless a few minutes later, and decided it was breakfast time. I left him to get dressed, giggling about the fact that I didn't care what he wore.

We sat down to a breakfast of cold rice balls and some cereal. I hadn't felt like cooking too much, and Shigure didn't seem to mind much. We just lounged around, bouncing story ideas around for his upcoming new book. After awhile, we heard someone coming up the road. Actually, I should say Shigure heard it first, then when he said something, my ears perked up and heard it when it got closer. We both sat there wondering what it could be, when the door opened. Turning, all I saw was Tohru standing next to a large cow that had Yuki on its back. Shigure must have thought it was funny, because he immediately broke into fits of hysterical laughter. The cow didn't seem to mind much, and in fact seemed more interested in getting Yuki off its back.

"Did something happen at school that we should be aware of?" I asked Tohru. She looked stricken for words, and jumped slightly at the voice that spoke next.

"Nothing too much out of the ordinary. Kyo tripped, and Yuki had an asthma attack. We should get him to his bed." The cow was staring at me. I got up and led the way to Yuki's room. We got him on the bed and stood back just as Shigure entered. He pulled the covers over him, and check his forehead and heart rate.

"He's sleeping soundly. It seems it was a light attack. He has a fever, but he'll be fine." He said after a few minutes. We all breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry about this Tohru. You can go back to school now."

"Oh, no, I can't think about school if I know Yuki's laying here sick. I'm sure mom would understand."

"Yeah. She would." I said quietly. Shigure's ears perked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, should I go to the school to get your things?" He asked Tohru.

"Oh no! Please don't go through that much trouble just for me."

"Think nothing of it. Kyo," He called just as Kyo as about to leave the room. "Call Hatori."

"Why do I gotta do it?"

"And be careful, he's really stressed. It seems the whole family's come down with something." Shigure said, scooting out of the room quickly.

"I'll call." I heard the cow say. I turned as a small *poof* was heard, and giggled. Of course the cow wasn't just a cow. It never is. "Where's the phone?"

"Put some clothes on!" Kyo shouted at the boy that was once a cow. They both went out the door.

"Someone's got some explaining to do!" I turned to Tohru.

"Oh! I'm sorry. That was Hatsuharu. I don't exactly know much of what happened, but while I was running I saw his hair, and thought he was an old man and possibly in trouble. Silly of me to think anyone would need my help." Tohru continued onto her story, while I heard Kyo and Haru talking outside the door. When she finished, we went downstairs with Haru, Kyo had left to go back to school, and got Yuki an ice pack for his head. I figured everything was taken care of upstairs, so I sat downstairs and started on dinner for everyone. After a little while, I heard a soft *poof* and giggled, guessing that Yuki was awake. Soon after, both Tohru and Haru came downstairs.

"Yuki sleeping again? Or just getting ready to change back to normal?" I asked, making Tohru blush.

"He'll be down in a bit. I wanted him to stay up there and rest some more. He needs it after the attack." Haru explained.

"Okay. Dinner should be ready shortly." I turned back to the meal. right before dinner was done, Shigure came back with Tohru's things. "Dinner shortly." I said again.

"So, you got to see Hatsuharu's form."

"Yeah. Didn't get properly introduced, but yes."

"Oh, did I leave too early?"

"You always do. Or just slightly to late."

"I'm sorry." he left, and I got the big serving plates out. After I got dinner on plates, Shi came back in with Haru. "Kitty, this is Hatsuharu. He is the year of the cow. Haru, this is the one and only Kitty, making us an exquisite dinner I assure you." He smiled broadly at me. I rolled my eyes, then bowed to Haru.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." He stared at me for a few moments. "I think I'll go back in the living room." He stared for a few moments more before turning and sauntering away.

"He seems… sweet?" I asked Shigure.

"He's a difficult one. But no worries. Just when he goes black." He said before following after him.

"Black?" I asked myself aloud, gathering the plates and heading to the dining room. I called everyone in, and we all ate. Haru left soon after Yuki went up to bed. Tohru and I went to her room and talked for a bit.

"Haru said Yuki was his first love."

"I can see it almost."

"Do you think…?"

"Probably not. But if things happened, he could feel very protective. Just like technically, you're my second love, after mom."

"You're my second love too!" Tohru said, flashing me one of her brilliant smiles. It was times like these I was living for.

"Bedtime for loves then, don't you think?" I said, getting off her bed. "Night sis."

"Night."

**ok... i have no idea where to go next... but ive got an outline... and 2 more hours until i start to feel sleepy... (if im lucky) but yaz... review please!!! i love u allz for reading this!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**welp i got another story finished during this one. i literally had no idea wat to write about for a while, so that's why i did the other one. newayz... onto the story!!! (btw... for disclaimer, go to my profile. i had a few e-mails about that...)**

Days flew by quickly, and before we knew it, it was Valentines day! I wondered if this day was avoided by many of the Sohma members, but both boys went to school with Tohru in the morning. Shigure and I spent the morning watching weird television shows.

"Valentines day is by far the worst possible holiday ever." I said during one of the commercials.

"And why would you say that?"

"Everyone's all lovey dovey and there's all that PINK! EWWW!!!" I scrunched up my face.

"But you get chocolates!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Mostly only guys get them. Although Tohru does make me some every year."

"Well, this year should be no exception."

"She already started last night. She made Hana and Uo's."

"Oh. I guess that means she has yours left then."

"Something like that." I smiled, knowing everyone would get some.

Tohru came back from school during lunch. She was followed soon after by Kyo and Yuki. She was in the kitchen for most of their lunch period, and then left with the boys again. I peeked in the kitchen and found her chocolate candy boxes wrapped and named. Mine was the biggest, but Kyo and Yuki's were a close second, although you could only tell they were bigger if you looked really closely. I went around the house and found her the perfect bag to conceal them in.

After school, she went to give everyone their chocolates, and I followed. I saw Kagura in the kitchen with Shigure and Kyo, and wondered how badly he would freak out.

"Have you tried giving him chocolates?" Shigure was asking Kagura.

"I've tried, but he wont accept them." she showed us by doing a dramatic flamboyant show of love. I was distracted by Yuki's small comment of "Serves the bastard right, Karma will kick his ass worse than I can." I giggles, and he glanced at us.

"I HATE CHOCOLATE!!!" Kyo was screaming.

"Oh, I didn't know." Tohru said in a small voice. She was holding the bag behind her back.

"That wouldn't happen to be chocolate behind your back, would it Tohru?" Shigure asked her, leaning back to get a better look.

"Well, yes, it is. Although I guess I should have asked if everyone like chocolate first."

"It's fine Tohru, Kyo's just being a big stinky head."

"No, I should have gotten something more masculine sounding, like thunder rice cakes."

"Miss Honda, I would love some chocolate." Yuki said in his tiny voice. Tohru smiled and pulled one out of the bag.

"There's some for Kagura to." She handed the girl one. "And you too Shigure. And Momiji, and Hatsuharu, and Hatori." she pulled out one more.

"FINE! ALL I GOTTA DO IS EAT IT?" Kyo grabbed the big heart that Kagura had been trying to give him earlier and chomped it down. I gagged a little, thinking that was too much chocolate. Kagura smiled and clamped her hands together. After he was done, he stuck his hand out to Tohru. She looked at it for a moment, before realizing he was asking for the chocolate. Then she smiled and placed a small blue box in his hand.

"Like a true gentleman." Shigure said, again in his singsong voice. This caused him to get hit on the head by, you guessed it, Kyo. Tohru said she had some chores to do, and was hoping she would be able to get the chocolate to everyone else soon.

"I'll take it for you. I have some business up at the main house as it is." Shigure offered.

"You dont really have to go through all that trouble." Tohru said.

"Nonsense," I said. "And I'll go with him to make sure the chocolate actually makes it over there."

"You think I would eat Tohru's gift to others?" Shigure feigned hurt.

"Yes." Kyo and I both said at the same time.

"Your words, they stab right through me." Shigure's acting amounted to nothing.

"If only it were a real knife." Kyo muttered. Shigure's dog hearing must have helped him hear him.

"Well, it seems to be getting late. We'll take Kagura home as well, seeing as she lives there." Shigure got up.

"Thank you so much Shigure!" Tohru smiled her big smile.

"Kyo, I'll see you soon. don't forget about me!" Kagura was hugging him outside.

"I would if you would just stay away!"

"KYO! don't be so mean!" Kagura began to get angry. Shigure pushed his head into her, and she started cuddling him.

"Figured it best to not get her angry." He whispered to me as we started on our way.

We got to the main house, and walked over to Hatori's house. The lights were on and we could see three figures, one small, and too taller ones. Shigure knocked on the door, hiding Kagura and I behind him.

"Hatori! I brought you some Valentine's Chocolates!" His singsong voice was really getting annoying by then. Hatori slammed the door on his face. He was about to knock again when I grabbed his hand.

"Let me." I whispered, and knocked on the door. "Hatori, it's not nice to slam the door on a girl." I whined. The door opened almost immediately.

"I thought it was just him. Please, come inside."

"I was kidding Hatori. The chocolates are from Tohru. And there's some for both of you as well." He handed the boxes to Miji, Haru, and Tori.

"Aww, Tohru's so sweet!" Miji said, jumping up and down.

"How nice of her." Haru seemed blank.

"Yes. How nice." Hatori's monotone voice almost matched Haru's.

"Well, let's not all jump for joy at once." I said, putting my hand on my hips. "It's not like a girl didn't slave over a hot stove just for you all. Miji's the only one who even sounded excited."

"That's just the way these two are, Kitty. You should know that."

"Haven't spent much time with either. By the way, Hatori, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall." I left. They all began talking once I started down the hallway. I used the bathroom, and washed my hands. On the way back, apparently someone had spilled some water and was grabbing a towel. Just when I walked up to everyone, I slipped and fell. My head hit the ground, but I felt an awkwardness in my ankle before blacking out.

**Wow... i like to hurt myself when i go to the main house, don't i? oh wellz... lets find out what happens next... i'll go write it up now and see if i can get it in same day!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**W00t! two in one night. hopefully i can get more up, but its almost midnight, and i have wedding details to see to tomorrow... so i be done for tonight. i try writing more tomorrow!**

"Pink fluffy things scare me, why would I bring myself to this place?" I was standing in a meadow with pink flowers on trees, fluffy pink bunnies, and if my eyes were correct, a pepto bismal colored unicorn in the distance. "Repressed thoughts can always be the fun ones I guess." I walked forward a little ways.

"And, it's not like anyone really notices me. I'm not really ever around." I heard a voice talking to themselves. A few moments later, Shigure faded into view. "But, I was so hoping these girls would notice me."

"Shi, what are you doing in my repressed emotion thoughts?" I asked, but he didn't hear me.

"I can't hear you." I heard a voice next to my ear. I looked over, and a small version of Shigure was floating a few inches above my shoulder.

"Well hell, I guess in fantasy land anything can happen. Are you one of those little angel/demon things on the shoulders that you see in the silly cartoons?"

"No, I'm as real as you."

"In this world, that means nothing."

"I'm sure it does."

"Notice me!" I heard another voice coming from the direction of life size Shi. Kyo faded in slowly, followed by a laundry washing Tohru. "Please, Notice me!"

"Seriously, if only she would." A mini Kyo floated towards my other ear. I noticed when Shi tried to move closer, the mini Kyo growled.

"Ok, my suppressed thoughts want you and Tohru together?"

"Not just yours." Mini Kyo grumbled, still growling at Mini Shi.

"Yours isn't as suppressed as you think. We all know." I commented before Yuki faded in by Kyo and Shi.

"So what? Do I want Yuki not to talk?" I said, just as Yuki began to dance slowly. "Ok, weirder than mister notice me." Momiji and Haru formed at the same time. "I don't think I want to know what I'm suppressing about them." they both began laughing and tickling each other. Haru's face lit up in smiles. "Not as bad as I thought."

Then came Hatori. He was just standing there, his hair blowing back in the small non-existent breeze. His robes blew back as well. It was one of the first times I saw him without a cigarette. He had the small smile he rarely showed to anyone.

"Um, I think this is either the point where you two help me figure things out, leave me alone to figure them out, or bug out on me because of things." I told the Mini Kyo and Mini Shi. They both just floated there, transfixed on what their counterparts were doing. Shi was talking nonsense to himself, and Kyo was drooling over Tohru. "No help whatsoever." I poked them both, and they popped. I turned back to the Hatori vision, and saw it's lips moving.

"Kitty, wake up. Kitty?"

"Kitty! Wake up please!" Momiji's voice broke through. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw everyone but Hatori staring at me. I was on the floor.

"Do I want to know how long I've been out cold? Or why you didn't move me?"

"We tried to. You screamed when we did. Hatori went to get his bag."

"Um, ok. I'm going to sit up now." I went to.

"You will not. You will lay right back down until I have done a thorough evaluation of you." Hatori's monotone yet forceful voice came from the door. I stopped moving. The wind caught his hair, and I gasped, falling back the three inches I had gotten up, letting out a small ouch when I hit the floor.

"Not your smartest move, now was that?" Hatori asked. He came over and began checking for signs of concussion, and loss of movement to any limbs. Everything was fine until he came to my ankle.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Don't do that!"

"I barely touched it."

"Then don't touch it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"There may be something seriously wrong with it."

"Fine. But at least let me sit up on like a chair or something." I whined. Haru, Shigure, and Hatori all helped me into a chair. They all held me so that we wouldn't embrace so they wouldn't change. Hatori began massaging right below my knee.

"Are you normally this accident prone?" He asked.

"Not really. Just when I'm here. Although, at least I don't need stitches this time. By the way, when should I get those other ones out?"

"I can take them out later if you want. I checked to see how you had healed during your exam."

"Ugh, I hate that word. It reminds me of school."

"Do you not like school, Kitty?" Momiji popped in.

"Not really. I was never one for sitting around doing paperwork. I always wanted to be doing hands on working." I flexed my hands for emphasis. "That's why I liked America so much. I was so ahead, my teachers let me do practically whatever I wanted. OW!" Hatori had reached my ankle with his massaging fingers.

"It may be sprained. I don't want to say anything worse until I can do an x-ray. You should stay off of it for a while."

"Sounds great. It's late, we should get back to Tohru and the others." I pushed myself out of the chair, only to fall right back into it from pain.

"I said you should stay off of it. Will you ever listen?" Hatori asked, packing away his supplies.

"I got an F-minus in the listening class at school." I giggled through the throbbing pain that was my ankle. "If I'm supposed to stay off of it, how am I going to get home? None of you can carry me, and Kagura went home and is probably asleep by now." I stared at them all. Shigure looked at Hatori and nodded his head.

"Kitty, I suggest you stay here. We can get you to the bed easily, much easier than getting you home." Shigure said, in an all to serious tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Here's a first. I figured you would want to play doctor." (*)

"Well, as much as I would, Hatori plays it much better than I do." I sweat dropped, and consented to the three of them to picking me up again. Hatori was by my shoulders, Shigure had my good leg, and Haru was carefully protecting my hurt one. I started laughing halfway to the bed, and they almost dropped me. I calmed so they could get me there, but once I was settled, I lost it. "And what might I ask is so funny?"

"It taking three guys to carry me. I didn't think I was that heavy."

"Nonsense. We just wanted to make sure we didn't hurt you."

"I know smartass." I sighed, then sat up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Shi. Take care of Tohru, and tell her I'm fine. And tell Kyo not to freak out too much."

"I'll do my best. Come Haru, we shouldn't keep her up. I'll walk you and Momiji home."

"Where is the runt?" I asked before they left. "He's really quiet."

"He went out back a little bit ago. During your exam."

"Oh. Tell him I say goodnight please." Shigure nodded and they both left, leaving Hatori and I alone.

"I'm really thankful for you." I told Hatori before he got up to leave.

"Why's that?"

"You've helped me twice, one of those times probably being life threatening."

"Think nothing of it. Anyone with proper training would have done the same." He got up to leave.

"But I'm glad it was you and not someone else. I don't care much for doctors. Too many bad memories."

"I understand. Does that make you uncomfortable around me?"

"Not really. I don't know why, but around you, I never felt like I was around a doctor. Someone that was way to serious maybe, but not a doctor." He looked at me with a questioning look. "I probably sound silly. Forget I said anything. And thank you for helping me."

"You're quite welcome." He stayed put for a long time.

"Is there something else you wanted?"

"Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to force you to do anything around Shigure, so I waited until he was gone. I need to wrap your ankle."

"As in, you're going to make it hurt again?" I asked, feeling the throbbing from just thinking about it.

"I will do my best not to hurt you. But if it is worse than a sprain, it needs to be wrapped." He grabbed some bandages from his bag.

"Do your worst. I guess." I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them five minutes later, thinking he was too afraid to wrap my foot. I looked down, and he was tying the knot. "Wow, that didn't hurt at all." he looked up with a small smile. It disappeared almost at once.

"I told you I would do my best." His hand rested on my leg, just above the bandage.

"Thank you, Hatori. Again." I saw the smile, and watched it too disappear like the first one when he left the room.

**hmmm... yes, i know i have a strange imagination, but since my life is slowly turning into a living nightmare, (mostly due to military problems that will be solved by the 15th) i thought my character deserved a little bit of happiness. plus, Hatori's way to serious, and i loved it whenever he would break that serious streak he had. so im taking my crative lisence (sp?) and playing with his character a little bit... if u dont like it... dont read it...**

**i still heart those of you who have been reading this the whole time!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**OMG i dont noe how long its been since i last gave yall a chapter... but here it is... its kinda just a little bit more fluffy... but alas, i have no fruits basket manga anymore... *sad Face* anywayz... onto chapter...**

The night went by fast, Hatori giving me drugs when he thought I needed them. I told him I could handle the higher Mg, but he wouldn't have it. He checked my ankle in the morning, coming into my room only to find me not in the bed.

"Good morning Hari!" I said, coming out of the bathroom, walking with only a slight limp. "I told you it was nothing life threatening." I sat back down on the bed, dangling my feet over the edge. He was sitting in the 'doctors' chair.

"I see. I guess that means you wouldn't mind me doing another evaluation?" He grabbed the bag by his side and walked over to me.

"Sure, I guess. But I can tell you now it won't do much. I'm fit as a fiddle."

"I wonder, how fit a fiddle is." It was the first time I heard him crack a small joke.

"Well, If I'm like one, then really fit!" I giggled. He touched around my ankle, seemingly afraid to hurt me, then touched my ankle. It throbbed slightly, but he decided I could go home. "Good, because Kyo would probably blow a brain tumor if I wasn't home today. He'll already think I'm clumsy." I hopped down and grabbed my clothes. "When did I change, by the way?" I asked after he turned around.

"One of my assistants changed you. They thought you would be more comfortable."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'm dressed, so can we go?" He turned around and held out a hand. I took it graciously. "Can I drive?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that."

His car was waiting just outside the main gates. I almost tripped on the rocky paths, but he caught me every time, careful not to hold me close enough to change. The drive home was quiet, and seemed to take longer than it had coming over here. Maybe it was because I really didn't want to go back, that I was enjoying being at the main house, or maybe it was because Hatori drove like an old woman.

"The speed limit is 30, not 15." I complained.

"I'm fully aware of the speed limit, and how fast I am going."

"It's illegal to impede traffic."

"I don't feel comfortable going faster."

"I should have driven." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"We probably would have crashed." He glanced at me and I gave a childish humph, looking out the window. I felt the car speed up just slightly.

"Doing 16 is not that much better than 15." I giggled. I was just about to comment on the drive being his way to keep me longer, when we pulled to a stop outside the house and he got out. "Damn."

He helped me out of the car, then I almost got to skip up the walkway, but he grabbed my arm and made sure I couldn't walk faster than him. Kyo was a shadow on the rooftop, but when he heard the door close, he disappeared. Three seconds later, he was at the door, Yuki right behind him, and Tohru bringing up the rear. Shigure was probably still asleep.

"What the heck?! I can't let you out of my sight for a second, and you get yourself injured again!" Kyo yelled at me. I hung my head, not wanting to get into a fight at this moment. "Get inside and sit down!" He grabbed my other arm, and I felt Hatori let go. I glanced back, and smiled when I saw he was following us into the house.

Kyo led me to the living room, and practically threw me onto the couch. This lead to him getting smacked by Yuki, which of course brought on a huge fight. I watched from the safety of the couch, with Hatori and Tohru standing in front of me. Tohru was turning red and trying to get the boys to stop. I put a hand on her arm, getting her attention.

"They'll fight no matter what happens. The main thing is I'm okay, and having a blast watching them beat each other up." I giggled, then continued to watch. But they had stopped. Kyo was staring at Yuki with a death glare, but Yuki's attention was on me. He was giving me a look of confusion. I giggled some more, then felt something being put over me.

"You're going to stay downstairs until Hatori says it's ok for you to climb the steps." Tohru was saying.

"What's all this racket?" A sleepy voice came from the doorway. Shigure stood there in his pajamas. Tohru squeaked and hid her face. I threw a pillow at him. "What did I do?"

"Go put some real clothes on. You're making Tohru blush more colors than I ever thought possible." I was laughing so hard by then, it got Kyo's attention away from Yuki. "Well, since I have everyone's attention apparently, Hari, I would like to go to bed. Am I allowed to use the stairs, or do I really have to sleep down here?"

"You may use the stairs with help from someone. For tonight, I will help you." He came over and helped me stand up. I rolled my eyes at his hand, but decided I was too tired to fight about all the attention and the help. I got upstairs, dressed (Hari turned his back!) and into bed quickly. He made sure I was sleeping on my other side so as to not hurt my ankle, then left the room.

"Hari?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I really do appreciate you being around. I guess with me, it will be convenient." I let out a small chuckle. Right before he turn the lights out, I saw the small smile play at his lips.

"I hope that's not the only reason I will need to be around." He left the room, and I slipped off into dreamland quickly.

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of doors breaking downstairs. I peaked out of my room and was about to yell down when Shigure walked up the stairs.

"So, who broke what?" I asked him.

"Kyo and Yuki had another fight this morning. It seems the whole world is trying to destroy my house." He said dramatically.

"Enough about your house, it's in perfect condition to fight back." I giggled. Shigure smiled. "So, you think you can help me downstairs after I change? I'm hungry." He nodded and I closed the door. After taking five minutes to locate my tank top, I dressed and opened the door again. Shigure was still in the same spot I left him. He held out his hand and just held mine seeing as I walked perfectly fine. (I tried to tell Hari I healed fast, but alas, doctors orders.)

The door to the kitchen was busted and strewn about the floor. I bent down and picked up a few of the bigger pieces, placing them next to the trashcan.

"I'm thinking we start getting stronger wood." I glared at the two boys as I grabbed a broom and went to sweep the smaller pieces.

**ya ya, i know... none of this is actually anywhere in the books, or the anime... but i decided to kinda bounce away from following a direct route... i do have the movies, so i will continue to keep up with the basic storyline... but beware, this story is now under my kind of construction MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! now we shall see just how crazy Kitty can be!!!! (I promise, lots o' fun!!!!!)**

**ps: i know i took a long time to update... but im married, moved, and finally settled in... so i should be able to write more often, seeing as hubby goes to work almost all day... evil military jobs...**


	18. help?

**I know i told yall i would update sooner... but honestly... i sat down to write the next chapter for you... and i got completly hit by writers block... **

**so i need help... give me ideas of what you think should happen... and i dont care how crazy or out there they might be... i love any ideas people have...**

**so either review or send me a nice message...**

**grrrrrr i hate writers block...**

**~KittyKat :~~**


End file.
